


seasons change but your wreathing love never does~

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: ninoexchange, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Nino is finally married to his betrothed, a wizard named Ohno Satoshi. They now share not only an intricate vines bond-mark, an apartment, and a dog, but also a new beginning.This is the story of how their first meeting led to everything they have here today.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookslikerain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/gifts).



> Written for Nino Exchange 2019!
> 
> Finally, I got the chance to fully spread my Ohmiya wings! This is a muggle/wizard Ohmiya story in a light-hearted fantasy universe for cute and irresistible prompts of chilhood friends, soulmate, and slow burn. 
> 
> Special shout out to the beta of my wildest dream; you are absolutely amazing! I’ve made few additional changes—nothing much but they’re there; amped up few soulmate bits I tried to tone down in the exchange fic and fixed on silly mistakes I missed before. 
> 
> Additional warning: this fic has a mention of off-screen pet natural death. I did try to make it as subtle and brief as possible but just in case you want to avoid it, just skip the last part (marked with **) on the first chapter.

Nino stops short when he turns around the corner, huffing a tad breathless and smiling at the sight he found. 

There he is.

Ohno is already there in front of the municipal building, standing next to a rusty sidewalk bench. He is intently staring at his left palm, his wild tufts of dark hair on the back of his head, dressed in a grey suit jacket with a pair of old sneakers. The informality somehow makes Nino feels better since he’s only in his office attire—meaning the first old T-shirt he found this morning with his brown pea coat and a pair of clean jeans.

Nino definitely has not expected Ohno to be waiting for him already—suspecting that he is the one who’d have to wait since it’s been his request to meet at this odd hour and day. 

He turns his own palm up and sees the rough scribble against his skin from this morning. He rubs the faded cute wedding bells affectionately and chuckles softly when he looks up and sees Ohno jolt in surprise a bit. 

He meets Ohno’s searching turn, bowing a little as he walks toward Ohno who smiles sweetly when he meets Nino’s gaze, immediately reaching out in welcome. _Kazu._

Nino gets a glimpse of the original wedding bells scribble on Ohno’s palm—so, they were drawn with pale and thin blue ink, he muses, and accepts Ohno’s offered hand.

Their vines reunite and rejoice. 

They stare into each other, right there at the open plaza, unmindful of their surrounding, before together lowering their gaze down to their joined hands. The colored lines on their wrists have deepened, now swirling and tangling rhapsodically, and everything is finally in place. 

“Am I late?”

Ohno tilts his head—a familiar endearing gesture that never fails to make Nino smile—before shaking his head lightly. _I’m early._

Nino finds himself grinning, out of nervousness he knows. “Nervous?”

Ohno nods. _Couldn’t sleep on the plane. Too excited. Ended up drawing things—_

Nino waves his left palm open between them. “Things like wedding bells?”

 _They’re definitely cuter on you._ Ohno beams, his eyes warm with delight at the sight of his drawing on Nino’s palm. 

Nino rolls his eyes on that, simply because Ohno is basically praising his own drawing. They can’t have that. Yet on the simple touch and the short minute they’ve been together just now he feels more at ease than he’s been the whole month. 

Ohno must have sensed Nino’s thought because the next thing he does is tugging Nino closer and bumps lightly into his shoulder. His voice is soft when he says, “Shall we then?”

Nino gives a firm tug to their joined hands and nods.

They are slightly early for their 10 AM appointment, but the municipal marriage officer takes one look of their joined hands, gives them the necessary forms, and welcomes them in one of the available booths with a polite smile. Nino hands her their forms—they sat down and completed everything together a month ago, and Ohno has trusted Nino to take care of all their papers. 

“I see you have everything in order for the civic registration,” the officer says with a polite smile after a thorough check. She continues, “You said here you are also submitting a magical registration?”

“Yes, we are,” Ohno answers for them.

“Very well. Please wait one moment.”

Nino watches her walk toward the manager office and return with her supervisor—a wizard, with a floaty overstuffed robe like the one Ohno sometimes still wears when they meet up after work. He bows to them in greeting before softly murmuring some sort of spell and lightly tapping their joined hands. 

Their vines give out a small colorful spark.

It causes Nino to jolt of surprise, but Ohno holds his hand firmly and before he knows it the sensation has already settled down. 

They sign few more documents and Ohno is required to tap his wand on a parchment. They then receive a printed copy of their certificate and a password for their new digital family registration account. And before long, they are done with the registration and Nino finds them standing next to the rusty sidewalk bench in front of the building again.

“Do you need to go straight back to work?”

Nino takes out his phone, noticing that there are no important message waiting—meaning there’s no emergency. “Not really. But you do remember that Natsu is waiting for us, right?” 

Ohno hums. “Quick lunch then?”

“Okay. You’re buying.”

“I’m always buying,” Ohno whines before he lets out a chuckle. “Ramen it is then.”

“It’s always ramen,” Nino says with the same tone that Ohno has just used. “I thought we were celebrating?”

“I haven’t had ramen for more than a month. I hate that the transfer took forever.”

Nino rolls his eyes. “You just want that lunch set by the shop.”

Ohno beamed at him, nodding excitedly.

Nino starts to bump Ohno’s shoulder—realizing that they’ve been holding hands the whole time—and instead gives a playful tug to their joined hands and nods. “Let’s go then.”

Ohno insists they take a taxi instead of heading back to the station, and Nino doesn’t complain, especially since Ohno’s paying the fare and he gets to still hold Ohno’s hand.

They get there before the lunch rush so they get to enjoy the quiet—even if they end up not eligible for lunch price yet, Nino doesn’t mind. It’s the usual comfort, minus Natsu but it’s peaceful. He finds himself eating quickly, after skipping breakfast and now that he thinks about it he didn’t eat the night before, too nervous while waiting for morning.

Ohno keeps on staring openly at Nino, like he’s really happy to be here with Nino. And Nino feels the same, so he says, “Just eat your ramen, please.”

“I haven’t seen you for a while. You look fresh today.”

Nino rolls his eyes to hide his smile. “That won’t get me to skip work today.”

“But you do look fresh.” 

“You know, we really need to work on our day off scheduling,” Nino says, changing the topic, as he steals one of Ohno’s gyozas. “You have to stop giving me short notification. I really hate it that I need to go back to work later.” 

Ohno smiles apologetically. “I’ll keep on trying. It’s just we’re really busy right now and I wanted to go home as soon as I was able—”

Nino kicks Ohno foot under the counter to stop him from rambling. “We’re okay. I’m not angry. Today is just as it is. Now eat your ramen.”

Ohno squints down his nose at Nino playfully before returning his focus to his ramen. 

Nino never wanted more than a simple life, but here he is with Ohno mostly defying tradition—because it is not every day people like him get bonded with a wizard, their worlds seldom collide in vines—but after all this time, here they are with everything they have today.

The moment they open the door to their apartment, Natsu barks playfully in welcome and tries to climb onto Nino’s leg. “Hi, we’re back.” 

Natsu notices Ohno and gives him the same enthusiastic welcome. Ohno kneels at the entryway floor to give her head rubs. “I missed you, too.”

Nino leaves him and Natsu there, going straight to his desk and powering on his computer. He should really go back to the office soon, but since he’s home he might as well copy several of the folders he will need for tomorrow’s meeting. 

Ohno walks into the living room with Natsu on his heels. “Oh, you cleaned up.” 

“You’re going to make a mess soon I suppose,” Nino says absently as he goes through his folder.

“Yeah, the movers are coming this afternoon.”

Nino finds the document folders he’s searching and begins to copy them manually. “Also don’t forget Aiba-chan is also coming over. To help, he said.”

“Excellent,” Ohno says from the kitchen, most probably having something to do with Natsu and her treats. “I hope he brings cake.”

“I’m sure he will. He’s even more excited about this day that the both of us combined.”

“I know.”

Nino only hums in response, already tapping buttons to power of the computer. He turns to head to the bedroom for a spare pair of socks. The ones he’s wearing are annoying uncomfortable. “Oh, I almost forgot. Jun-kun sent coffee again. It’s over by the lower kitchen shelf.”

Ohno sighs as he murmurs, “I really owe him big time now.”

“What’s that?” Nino emerges from the bedroom, now with fresh socks. He hasn’t even taken off his coat, all ready to return to the cold outside. “Natsu’s coming with me, okay?”

“Of course,” Ohno says. He’s back standing in the middle of the living room. “One thing before you go.”

Nino laughs at the request. “Is this one thing going to be two things, just like how your previous two things became three things ?”

“Kazu.”

“I really need to get back to the office,” Nino says, glancing at the clock on the wall. “I have a 3 PM meeting and I haven’t finished my presentation. Sho-chan will never let me live this down if I botch this up.”

“This will only take 10 minutes,” Ohno says, his face serious. “Please.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you.” Ohno reaches out to offer his vine hand with a smile.

Nino takes it, a smile forming because of the warm sensation coursing through his body over Ohno’s hold. “What is it?”

“Turn around for a moment,” Ohno says after pulling Nino closer. 

Nino complies and is about to say something when he feels Ohno’s magic swirling powerfully behind him. It fades before he can ask Ohno about it, and in the next moment Ohno’s arms encircle his waist.

“I’m sure you know that after a courting gift comes a betrothal gift,” Ohno says softly, his head perched on Nino’s shoulder. There’s a hint of nervousness in his voice and Nino leans back into his embrace to calm him. Ohno continues, “It’s a bit late but I truly hope you like this. I also made this with you in mind.”

Ohno turns them around to face the wall behind the couch together, and Nino can only gasp in awe. 

There’s a wood frame against the wall now. 

Nino takes a step forward, bringing Ohno with him, and gets a better look. “Is that—?”

“Yes.”

In front of them is a huge framed colorful patchwork of craft paper filled with Ohno’s sketches, drawings, doodles, and scribbles that had been on the entire surface of the wall above Ohno’s desk in his old bedroom. 

“Are some of them new?”

“Do you think I stop putting up my sketches up there?” Ohno sounds proud and happy. “I never do. Everything is there. Every single of them. And if I draw you new ones, it will appear somewhere up there. Like those bells from last night?” He points to the upper right of the picture. “They’re already there.”

Nino doesn’t really know what to say except for, “So, it’s magical?”

“It is a bit more than just magical. Although, they only move for us. Anyone who doesn’t have any business being here cannot see any movement. I have applied a lot of powerful charms.”

“ _You_ applied?”

Nino can feel Ohno’s pouting lips against his neck. “I really did. But then I asked Matsujun’s help just to make sure everything is charmed perfectly.”

He chuckles at that confession, his hands reaching down to cover Ohno’s. Displayed in front of him is truly the proof of the bond they share. What have only been their memories of their shared joy and bitterness inside Nino’s mind, Ohno simply makes it as a statement, a display, and a promise. For the future they are going to share. 

Nino tries to keep his tone light but there’s no mistaking the trembling of affection in his voice. “This is very beautiful.”

Ohno hums happily. _Just like you._

“Just like us,” Nino corrects him. He shifts slightly in Ohno’s hold. “I really have to go now. Show me everything tonight, okay?”

Ohno nods, unwilling to let Nino go just yet. _I think we’ll have curry rice for dinner._

Nino laughs. “Just like that day.”

 _Yes._ Ohno lands a soft kiss on Nino’s cheek. On their joined hand, their vine marks danced sinuously, ivy leaves tangling in tendrils, blooming as buds of tangled new vines celebrate their beginning. _Have a good afternoon, Kazu. I’ll see you tonight._

*

With his mother and Haru both pressed against his sides, guarding him in this unfamiliar place, Kazunari sat stiffly and tried to not shift much. 

When he finally looked up from staring at the teacups in front of his mother, he could only feel the frightening space on the grand yet lived in living room. The room smelled very nice—very different from his home, something in the air reminded him of his grandma’s house. And everything in the room is in dark wooden colors, Kazunari realized. The only bright colors in the room were blue and green shrub flowers on the folding screen panels that towered magnificently on the left. 

Haru bumped her nose into Kazunari’s hand, slightly startling him back to uneasiness. He turned to give her a distracted pat on the head with one hand and tightening his clutch on the back of mother’s dress with the other. He said in a soft whisper, “Mom?”

“Yes?”

Kazunari tried to ask the questions running in his head—whose beautiful house was this? Are they done with the visit yet? Could they go home now so Kazunari could go back to his Gameboy, since she made him leave it at home? He could say that Haru wanted to go home, but so far she was sitting perfectly still next to Kazunari, leaning her fluffy head on his lap and content beside him. He could say he felt something wrong with his belly, but his clever mother would see through the excuse. Worse, she would probably just remind Kazunari that she would not give Kazunari the 500 yen coin she had promised as reward for good behavior today.

Kazunari really wanted that 500 yen coin. 

Before Kazunari even began to rethink his strategy, a beautiful woman entered the room and the air in the room shifted. Gone was the cool and formal mood of the room. Warmth flooded the room, soft fragrance filling the room in the most comfortable way. 

The woman bowed deeply to his mother, apologizing profusely for making them wait. And his mother was instantly bowing right back, greeting her in formal language and assuring her that the wait was understandable. The woman took the seat in front of Kazunari’s mother, waving her hand and calling an additional cushion with a soft wave of her wand. The way the cushion seamlessly floated closer should have been captivating but Kazunari only had eyes for the sight in front of him.

There he was. 

A boy, slightly larger than Kazunari and with a bald head was standing rigidly next to the woman, frowning deeply and wearing a pout. The boy was dressed as formally as he was, his coat jacket over a blue sweater with golden phoenix embroidery; cute soft green checkered socks, Kazunari noted. He was now staring intently at Kazunari and Haru, causing his pout to be even more impressive. The boy just frowned—and Kazunari almost could not believe what he saw—and continued to pick his nose grumpily. He could almost see the questions running through the boy’s head. _Who was his woman? And what did the boy and the red sesame dog have to do with him? Could he just please go back to his room and do his homework?_

“Satoshi,” the woman said. “Please have a seat.”

Satoshi—Kazunari tried to say the name in his head—broke his gaze from Kazunari and obediently walked closer to take a seat on the futon next to his mother.

For the next minutes, Kazunari studied Satoshi through his lashes. He only listened to their mothers’ exchange half-eared, catching small bits like Satoshi’s mother asking about their trip to the house and Kazunari’s mother offering a light apology for bringing Haru with them. Satoshi’s mother didn’t seem to mind and soon they both were laughing softly over something from their previous letter correspondence. 

Haru bumped her nose into his hand again, and this time Kazunari turned to give her small acknowledging smile and a head rub. 

Satoshi’s mother’s voice startled him a bit, and he looked up to meet her kind smile. “It is nice to finally meet you, Kazunari.”

He found he could not form a polite reply and ended up nodding weakly.

She was holding out a hand to him, and said, “May I please ask for your right hand?”

Kazunari did not understand her request so he turned to his mother. 

She was smiling at him, her hand rubbing encouragingly on his back. “Ohno-san asked you a question, Kazu. What do you say to her request for your hand?”

His left hand was currently snuggly settled around Haru, and Kazunari stared at Haru as he took his time to decide. Ohno-san didn’t seem to mind though, only patiently waiting for him to decide with her hand outstretched. His mother and the boy were also staying silent throughout. Haru, in the other hand, let out a small supportive yip.

Slowly, carefully, Kazunari held out his hand toward Ohno-san. 

She beamed at him, leaning forward as she took a soft hold of Kazunari’s fingers. “Thank you, Kazu-kun.”

Kazunari only nodded, feeling a little bit better with her kind touch. 

“I want you to meet Satoshi and hold his hand. Would that be okay?” 

Kazunari took another turn to his mother and received an encouraging nod. He felt Haru rubbing her sides onto him, grounding him, before he softly answered, “Okay.”

Ohno-san took Satoshi’s left hand onto her other hand, and that was when Kazunari saw it.

The lone vine.

The lone vine around Satoshi’s wrist, the one that was at first glance seemed similar to the vine around Kazunari’s wrist. But as Ohno-san slowly meeting their hands in the middle, Kazunari could see that Satoshi’s vine was different. Kazunari’s was golden, slender and mostly transparent while Satoshi’s was dark blue, vivid and prominent against his pale wrist.

When the tips of their fingers touched, Ohno-san’s touch disappeared; her hand stayed under both Kazunari’s and Satoshi’s to keep their hands touching.

Kazunari felt, and saw in utmost fascination, his vine slowly move reaching out, slithering toward his fingertips—it never did anything like that before. Kazunari had always thought it was something unnoticeable on his skin even if his mother had always told him that it was a special mark. Satoshi’s vine was also moving with firmer slide against his skin toward the tips of his fingers. 

Soothing warmth coursing in Kazunari’s body as both of their vines met, forming smaller strands before twining into a few small tendrils.

Kazunari looked up and met Satoshi’s piercing gaze.

The frown had gone from Satoshi’s face, his pout replaced by a tentative smile, but his eyes, his eyes were shining with what Kazunari could feel as happiness.

_K-Kazu?_

Kazunari continued to stare, not knowing what to do with the question resonating in his head. He felt like he wanted to cry but he didn’t want to cry; he was happy. He felt like he wanted to take a step back but he didn’t want to let go. So he stayed still, trying to decide what he was supposed to do when Satoshi blinked and a single tear slid down his chubby cheek. Kazunari then knew he had to do something. 

Pulling their connection—and feeling pleased that Satoshi did not resist—he put their joined fingers on top of Haru’s head and said, “This is Haru.” 

When Satoshi let out a small smile and nodded, Kazunari grinned. _His boy._

For the rest of the afternoon, Kazunari only had his eyes for Satoshi. He only distantly heard his mother talking in hushed delighted tone with Ohno-san: something about their sons’ proper manners, something about this meeting being a very good and compatible sign, something about their hope of the arrangement to go smoothly from now on and the plan for their next meeting.

He sat close together with Satoshi, patting Haru with their joined hands occasionally brushing into each other. Their marks danced, forming a sole ivy leaf, fastening off in a bud of tangled vines.

*

“And this is my room,” Kazunari said softly as he stepped aside after opening his door to allow Satoshi in. 

He’d been nervous all morning: his family house was certainly nothing in comparison to Ohno’s family mansion. His room was only one of the small bedrooms at the corner of the Ninomiya family home on the second floor —one side filled with his manga collection, most of which he had yet to his next-door neighbor Aiba-chan. The rest of them were used ones, purchased with his hard earned 500 yen savings. 

But now Satoshi stood in the center of his bedroom, looking curiously at Kazunari’s small bed on the left side. He tilted his head at the glass door leading to a small balcony on the right. He blinked at the sight of the low table Kazunari had just scrubbed clean this morning in front of a large screen above heaps of his game cartridges, consoles, and strewn joysticks. And Kazunari was even more nervous.

Satoshi had not said a single thing since he arrived with his mother to Kazunari’s home less than half an hour ago. Their mothers were excited to meet each other again and soon enough sent their boys up so they could talk with each other in the kitchen.

“Mhmm. You can go on sit on the bed if you want. I don’t have a chair here— I’m sorry, oh, or you can— We can perhaps sit here on the floor. Do you need a cushion ? Or if you want, I can get a chair from the dining room. Maybe just—”

Satoshi turned to face him, startling Kazunari a bit, and offered him a small smile. _Where will you be sitting?_

“Oh, I’m fine wherever,” Kazunari said, a tad too quickly, while vaguely pointed at the spot where he usually sat when he played games. He was hoping that the cushion would be enough for Satoshi. Hauling a chair from the dining room would mean that he needed to get back down and meet their mothers. “I was thinking to show you my latest favorite game. I am currently trying to level up and beat my own record. I have them right here—if you want, we can—”

Satoshi turned to see where Kazunari had pointed, at the lone cushion seat by to the side of bed. There was a ghost of smile on the corner of his lips when Satoshi tentatively took a seat _next_ to Kazunari’s game cushion seat. _May I sit here?_

“Of course.” Kazunari could only answer as he blinked his confusion. Satoshi did not question anything. Kazunari had expected comments on how small his room was, that there was no chair to sit, that everything was still a mess because he didn’t have the enough space to hide his stuff. As Satoshi folded his legs smoothly into the carpet and settled into a comfortable position, realization of how seamlessly Satoshi adjusted to whatever Kazunari’s showed him and accepted everything as it was finally hit Kazunari .

Satoshi looked up from the floor, his head tilting slightly in the way that Kazunari found adorable. _You said something about your new game?_

“Yeah.” When he grinned at Satoshi this time, Kazunari felt every part of his body singing in happiness. He settled next to Satoshi, into his cushion seat, and with deft and practiced movements reached out to boot up his game. He turned and saw Satoshi was already slouching and leaning against his bed comfortably. “Do you want to try playing?”

 _Nah. You should play._ Satoshi shakes his head. He was still smiling when he tried to look around. His hand absently reached out to stroke Kazunari’s arm as he said, “Where’s Haru, by the way?”

If Kazunari felt happiness just a moment before, this time he’s struck with a strong wave of elation and rendered speechless.

“What is it?” Satoshi held his elbow, shaking Kazunari lightly when he didn’t say anything for a long moment. 

“You want to see Haru?”

“Of course I do.”

Satoshi sounded so sure that Kazunari felt so stupid for having doubts about him wanting Haru around. He had thought that the visit would be as formal as their first time. He had thought that he was required to entertained Satoshi; the only acceptable plan he could come by was to have them playing games all afternoon. He had thought that— He had thought that it would be better to—

“Did something happen to her?”

Satoshi, this time, sounded so worried that Kazunari immediately regretted his decision to not trust his instinct that Satoshi would like something relaxed and instead plan a very stiff meeting for today. 

“Kazu?”

Kazunari reached out to hold Satoshi’s hand in reassurance. “She’s fine. I was just being stupid.”

Satoshi frowned at his answer.

“I took her to Aiba-chan and have him watch over her for the afternoon, thinking that you would not want to see her,” Kazunari said, smoothing his explanation with a bit of white lie. He had thought that Satoshi would not even remember her. “I was wrong though.”

Satoshi still frowned but his expression cleared a bit. “Can I still meet her before I go home?”

“Sure. She’s just next door. We can go together when I need to pick her up before you go home.”

When Satoshi finally smiled again, Kazunari felt an inexplicable ease. 

At that moment Kazunari made a promise to himself: that after this point, whatever happened he would need to talk with Satoshi. The mistake from the day also marked the point when Kazunari fully realized the weight of his budding relationship with Satoshi. Talk is really important—they could not read each other’s mind and there are so many things he still need to know about Satoshi. 

At that moment, Kazunari made a promise to himself, to speak up more when it comes to Satoshi and do better in the future.

Kazunari will do better in the future, even with several memorable fumblings. Later, after a decade plus of practice, communication with Ohno will be one of the things Nino does best, even with some occasional fumblings, still, here and there.

*

By the fifth visit Kazunari’s nervousness gradually dissipated. He was then completely reassured that Satoshi didn’t mind his room, or the space in family home in general, in the slightest. 

They’ve silently worked out a comfortable routine by each visit. Kazunari would power up his console and spend the next hour gaming. Satoshi was content in sitting, on what now had become his spot, next to Kazunari while leaning against the bed in a doze and having Haru leaning her muzzle on his thigh sleepily throughout.

Kazunari noticed and got worried at the way Satoshi folded himself next to him. It looked so uncomfortable after the first half hour. Wouldn’t his back be sore later? Kazunari sometimes had back pains after hours of sitting and gaming ; surely Satoshi would have them too. He tried to make an offer, “You know, if you want to lie down you can do that on my bed. I don’t mind.”

“It’s nice here,” Satoshi simply said, his eyes closed, his fleeting touches comforting on Kazunari’s forearm, with a small smile on the corner of his lips, and Kazunari’s heart warmed at the clear implication that _here_ did not necessarily mean the Ninomiya house but more like _here, next to you_. 

It was nice indeed. It was a whole difference of nice compared to when Kazunari stayed at his room alone for hours; he at least had to agree with Satoshi on that. He did not question Satoshi again, and as long as Satoshi did not complain, he just needed to tell himself to enjoy the close proximity.

By the tenth, or perhaps it was the eleventh visit, Kazunari told Ohno that just because he had his focus on the screen didn't mean that they needed to be silent. Satoshi only shrugged and leaned closer, and they continued to spend the afternoon huddled close and in shared quiet.

By the fifteenth visit, Kazunari finally managed to encourage himself to ask the question he had wanted to ask.

“Say, do you carry a swishy thing with you?”

A few beats of silence—like Satoshi didn’t expect Kazunari to speak, like they were already comfortable in their own bubble, before Kazunari felt a shift next to him with Satoshi scooting closer and Haru bumping his knee. “Swishy thing?”

Kazunari nodded with a low hum, but Satoshi didn’t say anything else. He took a quick glance and saw Satoshi staring at him in waiting. “You know,” Kazunari made a gesture of waving a wand even with his joystick at hand. “Like the one your mother has?”

“You mean a wand?” 

“Yeah,” Kazunari nods again, but his focus was back on the screen as the movement he just did had cost him his advantage. He watched his character dying on screen and sighed at the sound of losing a life jingle. The frustration that usually came with losing didn’t come though. He set his joystick down and leaned back against his bed, turning to Satoshi and calling Haru over. “ C’mere, girl.”

Haru perked at the call and with a small whine wobbled from her comfortable curl next to Satoshi’s legs toward Kazunari’s lap. Satoshi’s hand followed her movement and settled on Haru’s back as she settled with Kazunari.

Now that Kazunari gave Satoshi his undivided attention, he stared back— “You were saying?”

“Wand, right?”

Kazunari nodded.

“I’ll get one when I go to school.” 

“The magic high school?”

This time, Satoshi nodded.

“What is it like? What are you going to learn?”

Up to now any explanation about magic and how Satoshi was different from other boys had only come from Kazunari’s mother. As much as Kazunari trusted his mother, he felt it would be different if Satoshi himself were the one who did the explaining. His mother had said that wizard boys were essentially no different, that they just have magic. A magazine he found at the school library said wizard kids went to special schools but did not give any further information. He overheard some girls at school talking about how witches had a great sense of fashion, but that was only the girls talking.

Satoshi took in the questions, frowning with a pout now. However Kazunari had learned that the silence and the pout did not mean that Satoshi was annoyed—it was merely his expression when he gave something a thought.

“It’s just a school. I think it looks like a school,” Satoshi said. He blinked as if to search more words. “And we’re going to learn magic. And math. And advanced calligraphy.”

“Ugh.”

Satoshi laughed at Kazunari’s wince over the mention of calligraphy—the sound is still something Kazunari rarely heard so he found himself smiling. Satoshi’s tone returned serious after. “It won’t be that bad. I think.”

“So, why are you unhappy?” Kazunari said softly, his hand reaching to hold Satoshi’s on top of Haru. 

“I’m— I’m not—” Satoshi sighed. “Maybe I am. Just a little bit.”

The topic of Satoshi going to school was something they didn’t talk about—simply because Satoshi had never brought it up and Kazunari somehow sensed that Satoshi did not really want to talk about it. Yet Kazunari did not want to have Satoshi unhappy, a realization that warmed him in inexplicable way. 

Kazunari decided he could push a bit further. “Is it because you’ll miss your mom?”

Satoshi shifted closer and shrugged. “Not really. You know we all are moving to Kyoto.”

Kazunari waited as Satoshi only stared with a frown, evidently trying to find his words. He huffed and after a full minute of silence he finally said, “And you’re here in Tokyo.”

A smile, then a snort that turned into uncontrollable giggles, and Kazunari had to hide his face in his elbow. He could not contain his amusement any longer—Satoshi was just too cute. “Ah, I see. You’re unhappy because you’ll miss Haru.”

At the sound of her name Haru, the ever supportive, barked happily. 

A pout, then a low growl with a nose scrunch that turned into a bashful smile, and Satoshi lifted his hand—and Kazunari honestly thought he was going to get a reprimand head slap, like those comedian pairs on TV usually got when they said dumb things; he certainly did not expect—Satoshi’s palm landing on the crown of his head and softly patting his head. “ Silly.”

Peering from the crook of his arm, his eyes huge with glee, Kazunari beamed as he watched Satoshi’s earnest smile bloom, his face showing open tenderness and apparent fondness. 

The vine around his wrist curled lazily and tangled itself with the vine around Satoshi’s wrist, a dash of golden line wrapping its strand on the dark blue leaf-shaped mark. Unknowing to them, their marks danced and rejoiced over the exchange. 

At that moment, Kazunari hadn’t had realized what that day would bring. He will though, later in the future when he looked back to the days they spent that spring. Later, after a decade plus of being together, they will agree on the exact date to officiate their bond.

*

For the rest of the school holiday, Satoshi never failed to visit Kazunari at least twice a week, a handful of times with his mother, but mostly alone. They went out together walking Haru around the riverbank road or heading to the stationery store next to the game center near the station, but mostly they huddled close in the center of Kazunari’s bedroom as Kazunari leveling up. 

It was only during Satoshi’s last visit that year they discovered something important about their connection. 

That afternoon, with his game set aside Kazunari waited impatiently with Haru on his lap. For once Satoshi sat a bit further from Kazunari, hunched down with his knees pulled against his chest, holding a pen just above his own palm in deep thought.

Kazunari decided to tease a bit. “Is this going take all night?”

“I just can’t remember where to start.” Satoshi laughed softly at that, his mind clearly somewhere else. “Please wait.”

“Remember I haven’t had my turn,” Kazunari said, his hand reaching out to touch the falling tips of Satoshi’s hair against his temple.

That somehow set Satoshi into motion, and his pen started moving in short and abrupt calculated movements.

When the strokes of Satoshi’s pen begin, the numbing sensation he had expected didn’t come, nor or did any tingle of static. Satoshi’s scribble on his palm began to appear and mirror across Kazunari’s palm. Instead, Kazunari felt pulsating affection, not a random intense heat he had expected but more like the soothing sensation he experienced when their vines first met. There was a strong and familiar fondness in the way Satoshi poured all his feeling into each and every stroke. 

Kazunari could only blink, his eyes rather teary, and watch in fascination for more lines and curves appeared on his palm. Satoshi was so careful, his stroke precise, wanting to show Kazunari his best work, the sketch of— of, wait, what— what? 

“Goku?”

Even if Kazunari could feel him smiling, Satoshi didn’t even look up, “Ah, you can already tell?”

“I waited for almost half an hour and you drew Goku?”

This time Satoshi looked up, a wild grin across his face. “Yeah, he’s my favorite. I think I got his hair perfectly this time.”

Kazunari wanted to growl. Who cared about Goku’s hair? Apparently Satoshi did.

It had taken almost the entirety of their weekly afternoon. They even went out to the stationery store and bought fancy pens because Satoshi insisted. And after a very long wait, Satoshi ended up drawing _only_ Goku. Or to be precise, he so far _only_ managed to draw the tall spikes of Goku’s hair. How much longer would it be till he’s done? When would Kazunari have his turn? They did not have a lot of time, Kazunari had noticed, since Ohno needed to be home before 9 PM.

Yet, Satoshi’s enthusiasm was endearing. This was probably one of his best visits, with the constant smile, the soft look on his eyes only for Kazunari, and—now that Kazunari stared at his own palm for a long while, he could also examine how different his vines were now. The curls and tangles were more prominent than what he had few months ago. Satoshi’s dark blue now accentuated his golden thread more—

But still, who cared about Goku’s hair, and if Kazunari had to retaliate, the best way would be—

A wicked idea came to him and Kazunari smiled in dark delight.

Sensing a shift on Kazunari’s mood, Satoshi stopped in the middle of shading some part of Goku’s eyebrows—really, who cared about Goku’s eyebrows—and looked up to meet Kazunari’s stare. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Kazunari said with a mischievous smile, eyes straight at Satoshi. “I just had an idea what I would draw on my forehead later after you left for home.”

Satoshi being completely oblivious only frowned for a few seconds and turned back to his Goku.

They learned that day—much to Satoshi’s delight—that they could scribble on their bodies and have the exact same scribble mirrored on the exact same body parts of the other. They also learned that night—much to Kazunari’s dismay—that simple revenge cost him two weeks of gaming time. They learned together that their scribble stayed on the other’s skin even after the one who drew had scrubbed away the original clean. Satoshi learned to listen and read Kazunari’s mood better while Kazunari was reminded on his promise to speak up more when it comes to Satoshi.

Until today, Ohno-san and his mother still kept the picture of Satoshi coming home that night with glaring dick drawing on his forehead, and brought it up in random conversation just to remind—and applaud—Kazunari of his childish and genius act of revenge.

Until today, Kazunari sometimes had to endure Satoshi’s playful lewd joke of drawing a tiny dick on Kazunari’s skin under his clothes—really who but a child drew a dick on their skin. Kazunari would just roll his eyes and remind himself that retribution was a long and arduous road.

On the day of Satoshi’s last visit, Kazunari did not wait in his bedroom like usual. 

He’d dressed warm and had been waiting by the entryway. Kazunari only gave a minute for Satoshi to greet his mother before he gave Haru’s leash to Satoshi and clasping Satoshi’s hand. 

In the next minute they were already walking away from the house, heading for the riverbank road. Only after they sat under a tree on the far end of the road, the grass warmer there, the spring breeze around them, and the quiet river in front of them, Kazunari let go of his hold on Satoshi’s hand.

From his pocket, he pulled out Satoshi’s fancy pen, the one he left on Kazunari’s bedroom, and began to draw something on his left palm. He had been practicing for a few nights, tracing Haru’s picture on pages of his notebook. He could only hope that he didn’t mess up today. 

All along, Satoshi did not say a thing. He sat next to Kazunari with their knees touching. He politely kept his palm down, his hand cupping Haru’s cheek as he cradled her between his folded legs, giving Kazunari space to do what he wanted to do.

At the end Kazunari’s drawing was messy at best. He was planning to scribble a smiling Haru but he accidentally smeared some of the ink and there were unwanted blotches at the bottom of the drawing—in his defense at least it still looked like Haru simply because Satoshi would know that he wouldn’t draw another dog.

He elbowed Satoshi lightly and waved his hand, telling him to look at his left palm now. 

Satoshi instantly chuckled the moment he saw the mirror scribble on his palm. He turned his palm a few time, trying to see Kazunari’s drawing from multiple angle, before he lowered his hand and just stared at Kazunari with the biggest smile. _Thank you._

“Haru will miss you,” Kazunari said, fighting the flush he felt up on the tip of his ears, trying to stomp down his embarrassment. “A lot.”

“You’re so silly.”

Kazunari was just about to reply to that remark when he felt Satoshi leaning closer. He turned in time to see Satoshi’s staring at him, asking permission with a nervous smile. He gave a shy nod, and received his first kiss.

*

The first few weekends after Satoshi finally moved to Kyoto messed with Kazunari’s mind. The warmth he usually had as he spent his weekend leveling up was gone. He had not known how the soothing presence of a sleepy Satoshi had steadied him all these weeks. 

There was nothing on the first weekend and Kazunari tried his best to distract himself by playing his game until his eyes gave up on him. By the second weekend, on Saturday morning Kazunari woke up to Satoshi’s drawing of circles, lots of circles, small circle, large circles, circles within circles, boldly accentuating his vines, around his wrist.

Kazunari would not admit it to anyone—maybe to Satoshi but only if he asked—that he spent the morning curled under his blanket and staring dreamily at the circles, so many circles, hundreds of hundreds of circles. It must have taken Satoshi all night to do them, and more that anything that realization settled Kazunari the most: that Satoshi cared enough to draw those circles knowing that they would reach him.

It did not substitute Satoshi’s presence, but Kazunari went to his days a little bit brighter. 

At the first day of his own school day, Kazunari braced for a new environment, trying to look aloof yet still nervous altogether. His right hand fisted loosely all day, clutching on Satoshi’s sketch of a man doing backflip on his palm whenever he felt overwhelmed by the new classes he had to attend.

Every once in a while, on their way to school Aiba-chan remembered to ask what scribble Kazunari had that day, and he—both reluctantly because the drawing was for his eyes only, and proudly because Ohno’s drawing was cute and weird in their own way—showed his palm.

He let Aiba-chan pull his hand and Haru lick his palm as they both practically squealing excitedly. _Oh that’s a very cute sketch of Haru! It looks just like her! Haru, come and see! Isn’t that cute!_ He might have smiled a little more that day. _Are those cherries? Why would Oh-chan draw you cherries? Is it because he’s interested in your cherry?_ Kazunari had to chase a cackling Aiba-chan down the road just so he could give him a kick on the butt. 

On one cold afternoon, Kazunari woke up from his nap to a doodle of what looked like cup of hot chocolate on his palm and studying that night had been more comforting. Once in the middle of day, Satoshi drew him a lazy man slouching and sleeping on his desk and Kazunari got thoroughly reprimanded by his homeroom teacher because he was “smiling weirdly at his hand and not paying attention to their math lesson .

Kazunari did reply—most of the time with a single kanji or shape he intentionally messed up so Satoshi would have a hard time deciphering it, or in particular lonely nights, he made the effort to trace random drawings to his right palm before he went to bed. It did help him to sleep at night knowing that in the morning he’d find a reply sketch on his left palm. He’d spend the next morning mostly under the blanket, with Haru usually sitting on his butt, and staring at his palms dreamily. 

Once every month their mothers allowed them to use the phone. 

Kazunari usually had Haru in his hold as he waited by their kitchen phone, clutching jumbled notes on a piece of paper, a short list of the things he would want to talk about with Satoshi. Satoshi was usually punctual, and the phone would ring at exactly few seconds after 9 PM.

“Kazu.”

He only hummed in answer, not trusting his own voice with his throat being so tight, The sound of his name from the other side of the line, laced with static noise in the background and low echoes of Satoshi’s voice warmed Kazunari like nothing else. 

“Kazu,” Satoshi said again. “I’ve been wanting to ask you. What the hell was that last drawing of yours?”

This time Kazunari laughed, and it felt so good to be able to laugh again. 

“Which one? I don’t think I remember. I drew a lot of things.”

“No, you didn’t. You only sent me two drawings this month.”

The thought of Satoshi listing and remembering how many drawings Kazunari sent made him smile. In his mind, he could almost see the way Satoshi pouted as he answered and that made Kazunari smile. “I was just replying to what you drew me before.”

“Huh?

“So how’s school? Have they taught you to fly?”

“What? No, we didn’t learn to fly.” 

Confusion was apparent in Satoshi’s tone but it only amused Kazunari more. He really missed him. “Really? What you’ve been studying over there then?”

“You know, stuff,” Satoshi simply said. “Kazu— You haven’t answered—”

“School is stupid here,” Kazunari said. “We got this new PE teacher and all he wanted was to play basketball. I don’t like basketball. Oh, and you know what, Aiba-chan just got this baseball manga as his birthday present. It’s called _Major_ and I’ve been taking some of the books home. It’s very good.”

“Mhmm.”

The line got silence for a long while.

It was when Satoshi was like this—quiet, patient, being there for Kazunari even if he was almost 300 miles away—that Kazunari wants to cry the most. He had waited for the moment of their phone call time the most but at the end it was always like this, with him rambling about the inconsequential details of his boring life, with Satoshi gently waiting for them to get over the initial awkwardness. 

Kazunari sometimes just wanted things to return to what it had been, with Satoshi’s visit at the end of the week, with them looking forward to the next visit already, with them sharing small laughter and silly jokes together.

From the sound of his voice, Kazunari could tell that Satoshi’s pout returned. He heard: “Don’t think I forgot about your drawing.”

Kazunari laughed at that, lighter and more at ease now. “It’s just a damn mole.”

“Mole?” 

“My last drawing.”

“But— How can it be? It was a uneven circle and two dots. It looked like a lump with two dots. They were its eyes?” Satoshi sounded awfully offended. “That’s just low, even for you.”

“Haru missed you, by the way.”

The sound of Satoshi’s laughed was soothing. His voice was low when he said, “Haru is the best. She always misses me. She’s very nice. And very cute. And very kind. And very—”

“—now you’re sleep talking.”

Satoshi gradually got even more ridiculous as they talked. He must have been so tired but here he was trying to stay awake to talk to Kazunari. He took pity of Satoshi and instead started to talk about what Haru did last week. 

A few minutes later he could hear Satoshi asleep on the other line, breathing evenly and softly. Still, Kazunari waited until he was completely sure that Satoshi was asleep before murmuring, “I’ve missed you so much.”

*

The trip took almost all his savings—the accumulation of the small pay he received from helping out Ueda-san at the grocery store, the little money left from his monthly allowance after three months not getting any game updates, and the money Aiba tried to lend him in pretense of helping him, knowing that few more thousand yen would be useful for Kazunari’s trip.

Meanwhile, the planning of the trip almost took all his wits. Even with the help of his mother and Ohno-san, he didn’t realize that keeping it a secret from Satoshi could be so tiring. They still talked over the phone but Kazunari was distracted. Satoshi still scribbled on his palm, but Kazunari could not seem to find decent ideas for a not-telling reply.

He packed light, hugged Haru goodbye, and braced himself to board the afternoon Shinkansen. Ohno-san had offered to pick Kazunari at the station but since the visit was a surprise she understood that Kazunari would want to do this alone. She then sent him a letter with a map and detailed directions of how to get to their home along with her number to call in any case of emergency.

And, finally, just as the shadow of dusk closing off, Kazunari found himself standing in front of the gate of Ohno’s family residence.

It was way larger than he had expected.

His memory of Ohno’s Tokyo residence was still clear in his mind, for he had never been in a house that large before and even after that first visit. But the complex in front of him now was enormous, the wooden gate intimidating and the large trees surrounding the house seemed lush and thick.

He found the intercom and, before he could talk himself out of it, pressed the speak button. When a voice came out with a simple “Yes?” he didn’t really know what to say. “Ah— Good evening.”

“Kazu-kun, is that you?”

He sighed in relief to hear Ohno-san’s voice. “Yes, Ma’am. I’m—“

“I’ll come and get you right now. Please wait a moment, dear.”

Kazunari frowned with confusion but before he could say anything she disconnected the intercom. Didn’t people usually just open the gate and tell the guest to enter the house? Just how large is the place, really?

His thought was interrupted with the sound of door opening, and Ohno-san stepping outside. 

“Kazu-kun,” she said with a warm smile, her hand outstretch for Kazunari’s. “You made it!”

Kazunari bowed his greeting and smiled back at her. “I’m sorry to disturb you at this hour—”

She brushed her hand softly on his shoulder—Kazunari could tell that it was a careful move and he felt grateful for that. “None of that now. I was worried my simple map would only confuse you. I’m glad you’re here now. Come on, let’s get you inside.”

“The map was very helpful and easy to read. I didn’t get lost at all,” Kazunari said with a hint of pride, because, really, it was an achievement for him to travel this far alone.

“I’m glad to be of help,” she said. “You must be starving.”

Now that they were inside the gate, Kazunari could only blink at the large house in front of him, the surrounding garden impressive even under nightlight. Ohno-san seemed to understand and just quietly steered him to follow her into the house. 

They settled at a warm kitchen, and Ohno-san offered him towel for Kazunari to freshen up at the bathroom down the hall. He slowly waded his way through the dimly lit hallway. The wooden floor was gleaming, rows of neat sliding shouji on one side and a small terrace on the other. Again, all the dark colors and impressive warmth, Kazunari realized, were exactly what he associated with in Ohno’s residence the one back in Tokyo. 

When he returned to the kitchen, Ohno-san was already setting up side dishes on the table. 

“Would curry rice be okay?” She asked without turning from the stove—a gesture, a familiar gesture, that somehow eased Kazunari’s nerve more than all her kind offers. 

He would really hate to intrude and cause trouble for those he cared about, and Ohno-san should not be bothered even more. It was all thanks to her that Kazunari could get here safely. “More than okay, Ohno-san. Thank you.”

“Satoshi has his cram school on Friday, but he’ll be home soon.” 

He soon had a full plate of curry in front of him along with a bowl of salad. 

“I’m just going to call your Mom to let her know that you got here safely, okay?” Ohno-san said. 

“Thank you, Ohno-san,” Kazunari nodded. 

“Take your time. I still have more if you want seconds.” Ohno-san brushed her hand softly on his shoulder again, and left the kitchen.

Sighing with relief, Kazunari closed his eyes for a few moments. The curry smelled so good and herealized that, just as she said earlier, he was starving. He took a spoonful and hummed softly at the comfort of home food. Slowly, he partook and told himself that he would need to thank Ohno-san again; it was almost as good as his mother’s. 

Not long after he polished off his salad, there was a sound of door sliding shut followed by a shuffle of sluggish steps from the end of the hallway. 

“In the kitchen, Satoshi!”

Kazunari startled when he hears Ohno-san’s shouting from the next room, but he now knew what to expect. Except, it was not what Kazunari had expected.

Satoshi appeared at the door, a deep scowl on his face as he clearly expected to find his mother. He wore a dark long robe, his bag slung on his shoulder. Disbelief clear on his face, his mouth hanging slightly open, Satoshi’s eyes were big and shining when he found Kazunari sitting in his mother’s kitchen.

His hair.

His hair, though.

His hair was long, the tips nearly hitting his shoulder while the bangs half covering his side round cheeks, parted perfectly and sweeping beautifully around Satoshi’s face.

“K-Kazu?”

His voice, the same voice that Kazunari only got to heard once a month, the same voice that played in his mind during his daydream. The same beautiful voice was now trembling with thick emotion.

Kazunari smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks, yet he managed to say: “Surprise!”

Satoshi dumped his bag carelessly and in three large steps he crossed over their distance. Kazunari instantly offered his hand, his vines on right hand slithering toward his fingertips, reaching out, and welcomed Ohno’s touch.

Their vines reunited and Kazunari watched them tangle, strands wildly twined with bounding tendrils. Ohno-san’s kitchen was warm. The curry brought pleasant fullness. But the soothing warmth of Satoshi’s touch was heavenly. In exhilaration, he looked up and met Satoshi’s eyes.

“You’re here.” Satoshi looked like he was about to cry with joy. “Kazu, you’re really here.”

Kazunari nodded, giving Ohno a reassuring squeeze of hand, and said, “Yes, I am.”

Ohno-san returned to the kitchen perfectly in time, with a satisfied smile on her face. She ushered Satoshi to take a seat after picking up his bag from the hallway and served him dinner. Kazunari wanted to point out Satoshi was not properly eating his dinner. He locked his gaze on Kazunari while absently scooped spoonful after spoonful and swallowed without chewing. It was as if he could have blinked and Kazunari would disappear. Their joined hands were on top of the dining table, Satoshi’s hand both anchored and held Kazunari’s hand captive. 

Ohno-san refused Kazunari’s offer to do the dishes. After giving Satoshi detailed instructions on how to set an extra futon, she sent them both to take it easy for tonight and head to Satoshi’s bedroom.

For a short moment, Kazunari felt nervous—for what exactly he could not tell, but the sight of Ohno frantically trying to tidy up his bedroom was amusing and also calming. 

He finally let go of Kazunari’s hand only to stride down into the room and begin cleaning. “Mom knew you were coming over, didn’t she? Why didn’t she tell me about it, or at least drop some hints?” Satoshi mumbled as he unsystematically half shifted and half threw his stuff to one side of the bedroom. “I could’ve cleaned up a bit. This is so embarrassing.” 

Kazunari stood next to the door and watched silently with a smile, his hand no longer clutching hard on the strap of his bag. He took his time to look around the room—so this is Satoshi’s space. The bed, the first thing that caught Kazunari’s attention, was half-covered with twisted blankets. Next to it was a small mountain of what appeared to be fresh laundry occupying a chair. Satoshi’s desk was cluttered with stacks of books and rolls of parchment, like he was in the middle of completing some school projects.

Kazunari stepped closer to that side of the room to get a better look of the wall above Satoshi’s desk.

Displayed in front of him were multicolor pastel craft papers artistically taped onto the wall: soft orange set half on top of a small pale lime green paper; squared yellow sheets taped on top of a larger baby blue paper; lone white square situated along a neat line of smaller pink page. The colors were rather off somehow, Kazunari thought, but the density and intensity were impressive.

Not even realizing that Satoshi had stopped puttering around his room behind him, Kazunari took another step and finally he saw what the papers on the wall truly were.

“Are these—?”

Satoshi was already right there beside him, proud beam across his face with a dash of bashfulness. “Yes. Every single of them.”

Kazunari had to turn and face the wall again because tears got in his eyes, words caught in his throat. In front of him was a memento wall displaying every single one of the drawings Satoshi had been sending him all these years. 

He recognized the cherries immediately on a small purple paper on the bottom left. On the right side was row of sketches of the lazy man Satoshi often sent him, of him doing backflip, slouching on a desk—there was another doodle, similar in shape but which had never been sent to Kazunari, of the same man doing weight lifting with shaky legs, of the same man lounging dubiously in a sexy pose. There were different kinds of cups for steaming hot chocolate, and black coffee, and English tea. There were different kinds of ramen bowls sketched on different sheet, one with blue intricate wave patterns, one with a red Chinese rooster pattern, one with a Tokusa pattern. In random places, drawing of vines, of mistletoes, of a bunch of daisies, of a pair of sneakers—that looked like an old pair Kazunari used to wear —of a stack of envelopes with wings. On the left side in random order, all the silly drawing Kazunari had been sending Satoshi—the lump of mole, the stick figure crowd, a smiling contorted schrimp on a stick. At the bottom at every paper is small note of time and date. And, last, the centerpiece was a realistic charcoal sketch of Haru smiling, dated two months ago right on Kazunari’s birthday date.

His cheeks were wet, his sobs uncontrolled, and Kazunari tried to wipe the wetness on his face with his sleeve and leaned into Satoshi’s careful hold. 

“Kazu.”

He turned to find Satoshi’s face in similar state, tears flowing and deep concern all over his expression. “Why are you also crying?”

“Because you’re crying,” Satoshi simply said with a gross sob. And when Kazunari only stared at him with trembling lips and tears down his cheeks, he added. “I take it you like this?”

Liked this? Kazunari _loved_ this.

He sometimes wondered how Satoshi came up with his drawings—did he just randomly draw Kazunari the first thing that came up to mind? Did Ohno wipe off the drawing on his palm as soon as he finished, erasing his effort and leaving Kazunari with the remnants of mirrored drawings? He sometimes wondered about Satoshi’s feeling—did Satoshi miss him when Kazunari didn’t respond to his drawing or was just being silent over the phone? Was his expensive and scary visit to Kyoto worth it?

The answer to all Kazunari’s questions, the remedy to his darkest insecurity, the explanation for his remaining confusion was displayed right in front of him. 

Satoshi put a lot effort in each and every drawing, with rough draft sketches and failed attempts. He might wipe off the drawing on his palm after he finished drawing but he traced each and every one of them into paper and put them on his wall. Satoshi must have missed him so much; Kazunari had always relied on his sharp memory with flashes of their time together clear on his mind. Kazunari had Haru with him all the time, a warm company on his loneliest days. Satoshi had nothing, with his wizard school obligation, with his being far from Kazunari, but Satoshi had made something for himself, for both of them, in the center of his space, in the center of his heart.

And Satoshi still asked whether he liked this? 

Affection bloomed inside of him, the most intense surge of indescribable yet vibrant feeling coursing through him. His hand reached out to hold Satoshi’s and he leaned for a kiss. He could hear Satoshi’s hitched breath, could taste their tears against the softness of his pouty lips, could feel the pull, the connection that had always been subtly and comfortingly there between them now turned a notch more powerful.

At that moment, Kazunari started believing fully and realizing the depth and gravity of their vines along with the future they would share ahead. Later in the future when they look back to that night they spent in Ohno’s house in Kyoto, Nino will refer crudely to what happened as the ‘gross horny teenagers kiss'. Satoshi will always roll his eyes in amusement then proceed into kissing Nino senseless until they are both giggling silly. 

That night, the exhaustion from trip, the overwhelming discovery, and the long hot bath sent Kazunari straight to slumber. He didn’t let go of Satoshi’s hand even for a second as he curled into sleep next to Satoshi on the bed, the extra futon still folded and completely forgotten. 

The next morning he woke up to Satoshi’s sleeping face next to him. And instead of his palms and their drawings, he spent lazy minutes staring at Satoshi dreamily this time.

Over breakfast, Ohno-san asked Kazunari if he and Satoshi wanted to go to town for sightseeing. Kazunari blushed and told her that he would be fine if he could just stay indoors and spend the day with Satoshi at home. Satoshi nodded in agreement, giving reassurance to his mother that he was also completely fine with just quietly spending the day with Kazunari.

They returned to the cocoon of Satoshi’s bedroom, crawling back to the unmade bed, and stayed there.

Satoshi sprawled ungracefully against the head of the bed with Kazunari sitting with folded legs in the middle of the bed. Their hands loosely joined between them.

“I hadn’t asked last night. Where’s Haru by the way?”

“She’s at home,” Kazunari said with a smile. He knew they would talk about Haru sooner or later. Satoshi knew how important Haru was to him.

“Is that safe for you?” His face frowned with worry. “I still cannot believe you travelled all the way here alone.”

Kazunari only shrugged. He was not fully confident that he could make the trip without Haru—even if it had been easier to navigate these days—but he tried his best to keep himself safe. He was also extremely relieved that nothing happened on his way to Kyoto. 

After a long minute of companionable silence, Satoshi said, “I’ll accompany you home then.”

“What?”

“I have a wand now,” Satoshi said, pointing somewhere toward his desk, “I’m of legal age to use it for emergency. I can protect you.”

“Now you’re being silly.” Kazunari said with a chuckle. He could not say he was not pleased with the offer but it would be too much. Satoshi would need to go to school tomorrow. A round trip to Tokyo would take Satoshi’s precious time—he could have stayed home resting, or maybe drawing something that he could give Kazunari later. “I can get home by myself. The Shinkansen is not that bad.”

Satoshi only ignored him now, a determined look across his face. “I’ll tell Mom later that I’m coming with you. If we leave in the afternoon I can still catch the last Shinkansen back.” 

“That’s just—“ Kazunari wanted to say, ridiculous. 

“Kazu.” Satoshi turned to stare at him, his eyes stubborn, his tone pleading. _Just, please, let me get you home and make sure you’re safe._

The stubbornness somehow did not at all surprised Kazunari. He could see now that Satoshi could take care of himself, could take care of him, could take care of _them_. And the offer was too good to be passed on. Kazunari found it hard to disagree: he would be safe and accompanied on his way home and Satoshi could be content in making sure that he went home safely. 

He tugged their joined hands, pulling Satoshi closer, and smiled when Satoshi leaned toward him. He pressed a soft kiss on Satoshi’s lips, overwhelmed with delight and projecting affection. _His man_. “Fine.”

Satoshi’s lingered a moment longer before he pulled back with grin. _Thank you._

Kazunari let Satoshi to look smug for another moment before he said, “I didn’t ask last night. Why your hair is so long?”

Satoshi laughed. 

That afternoon, Ohno-san threw one knowing look at Satoshi and made him promise to be careful on his trip. Satoshi nodded in full seriousness, not wanting to ruin her trust, and listening intently to her directions for basic magical measures he would need in case of emergency.

She then turned to Kazunari, handing out two boxes of bento for their dinner and wishing him a smooth trip home.

Kazunari bowed so low in gratitude. “Thank you very much for letting me stay here this weekend, Ohno-san. Ah, and also for this.”

“You’re always welcome here any time, Kazu-kun.” The brush of her hand on his shoulder had already felt familiar. She then stared for a long moment at Kazunari, making sure that Kazunari knows that she really meant what she said. When he finally nodded shyly, she smiled warmly. “Give me a ring to let you know you’re home safely later, okay?”

Kazunari nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.”

They kept their hands joined all the way to the central station and took their seat at the end of the rather empty coach. Kazunari wouldn’t admit it but it was a million times better than his earlier trip. There was none of the dizziness from the motion of the train. There was none of the uneasiness of having too many strangers around him. There was only Satoshi’s warmth and his steady presence next to him. 

When they arrived in Tokyo, Satoshi insisted on walking him home, not budging over Kazunari’s reasoning that he practically walked the same road almost everyday. 

“I’d said I’ll get you home so I will get you home. Properly.”

Kazunari huffed a sigh but his hand squeezed a bit harder in Satoshi’s hold to thank him. 

Satoshi greeted Kazunari’s mother and let Haru excitedly slobber over him for a long ten minutes. Kazunari walked him to the door after and Satoshi kissed him soft and long, under the dim porch lighting, thanking him for the weekend one last time. 

**

Their next weekend meet was supposed to be a delightful, promising celebration—of Kazunari’s university admission and Satoshi’s new job. They’ve been counting the days for months, playing their little drawing game, littering and teasing each other’s palms with scribbles of any variety of numeric system they could think of. However, life sometimes did not go the way they wanted it to be. 

That Saturday morning Kazunari shuffled his way to the kitchen to find his mother and Satoshi speaking in soft voices, sitting next to each other by the dining table. He knew he looked like shit—he had cried too much tears in the past few days; he had gamed for what felt like endless hours since yesterday—but the presence of Satoshi brought familiar warmth.

His mother saw him but Satoshi, sensing his presence, turned to meet Kazunari’s eyes, and reached out his hand. Their vines beckoned each other, slithering toward their fingertips. Kazunari walked closer and accepted the offered quiet comfort.

“I thought you said you were coming later in the afternoon,” he said as he took a seat next to Satoshi. 

Satoshi shrugged, his hand squeezing Kazunari’s lightly. “I’m licensed now, so travelling is much more practical these days.” _I just want to get here as soon as I’m able._

“I haven’t decided what I want to do today.”

Satoshi nodded. _Take your time._

His mother said softly, “Or you can take a walk. It’s a nice clear morning.”

Kazunari only nodded, already giving it a consideration. His mother was most probably right; it would be a good idea to get some fresh air for once. He saw Satoshi’s other hand was currently on the other side of the table cradling his mother’s hand, and that settled it. 

“Thanks, Mom. I’ll get changed then,” Kazunari said, giving one last squeeze onto Satoshi’s hand in his hold. He could later take his turn to seek comfort from his man, his quiet, strong, and kind man. For now he left the kitchen to let Satoshi finish comforting his mother and continue their interrupted talk. 

Later, they went to the riverbank. It was heartbreaking without Haru but Satoshi kept his grip tight on Kazunari’s hand, and they kept on going. This time it was only the two of them sitting under their tree and despite the bright summer morning, everything was slightly muted for both of them.

 _I’m sorry but I have to ask._ Satoshi shifted a bit closer to Kazunari. “You okay?”

That was a tricky question but Satoshi was right. It needed to be asked and he needed to answer it. “I’m not.” Kazunari sighed heavily, but it did feel a bit better to say this out loud. “But I will be.”

Satoshi only nodded, and they fell into comfortable silence again. 

A lone small boat passed in front of them, threading the river with a snail’s pace. Two girls were racing their bicycles down the road, shouting childish insults to each other as they laughed to their heart content. Across the river he could see a small baseball team chanting their group cheer as they conducted their morning run. 

He sneaked his hand around Satoshi’s waist, leaning closer, and rested his head on Satoshi’s shoulder. 

He’d definitely miss Haru so much.

Satoshi leaned his head on top of Kazunari’s and, to Kazunari’s surprise, also said, “I’m going to miss her so much, too.”

That set Kazunari off, and the next thing he realized he was laughing with tears running freely down his cheeks. He snuggled closer to Satoshi, tightening his hold. “No way. I’m going to miss her more.” 

Satoshi chuckled lightly, softly shaking Kazunari’s body in his hold. On his lap were their joined hands, a row of new vines now moving about, coiling and tangling with their existent marks, marking their skin deeper. 

It was another quiet pause as they held each other and savored shared warmth and connection. 

_Anything you want, Kazu._ Satoshi then added, “You know that, right.”

“I want one of your charcoal sketches of Haru.”

“Done. It’s yours,” Satoshi said. “Anything else?”

Kazunari huffed playfully. He knew Satoshi meant well, telling him clear and loud that he had Satoshi now and could rely on him for help when he needed it. Still, wasn’t anything a bit too much. With something in mind, he turned and asked, “Really? Anything?”

Satoshi nodded with determination. He looked like he would move the moon if it were the thing that could mend Kazunari’s broken heart. “Anything.”

“I want that sketch framed nicely then. Preferably with one of those old wood frames you have in your parents’ house, the old one.”

Satoshi blink once, twice, before he, still in his seriousness, slowly nodded again. “Okay. I’ll see what I can do but consider it done.”

“You are so silly.” Kazunari chuckled at that; it was endearingly easy to tease Satoshi sometimes. “I’m kidding.”

“But I’m not.” Satoshi’s face twitched as he tried his best to hold his smile down, his eyes bright. “I did say anything. So, yeah, I’ll try to get you anything.”

“And if I want ramen right now?”

“Mhmm. That depends.”

This time Kazunari was the one who frowned in confusion. “Huh? On what?”

Still with his serious voice, Satoshi said, “Depends on if you are going to send me away to get take out so we can have picnic here or are we going to go to your favorite shop together?”

Kazunari could only stared at Satoshi’s face for a long second, before giving up entirely and punching Satoshi hard on the arm. 

“Ouch. That hurt.”

“Silly.” Kazunari only punched him again, softer this time though. It just caught him by surprise; he didn’t realize that Satoshi had managed to perfect his way of teasing Kazunari right back. 

Ramen would have to wait till later. They stayed there under their tree for the rest of the afternoon, shielded from the rest of the world as they took their sweet time together. 

Life would go on as it is and it would eventually be okay, he told himself. The sadness was still fresh but he felt Haru wouldn’t want them to sad any longer. She would always be the best companion Kazunari could’ve ever had, and now it was just time to part ways. 

Life does go on as it is.


	2. Chapter 2

At least they finished all the setting up needed in his bedroom and Nino will have a decent bed for tonight. The living room is a true shipwreck. He has run out of steam and ends up stacking his boxes haphazardly on one side of the room. His TV is already set up but he really has to make time to set up his game console by the weekend. And the kitchen is functional, Nino huffs, so he will not need to worry about fixing dinner. 

He hauls a stack of fresh linens from the end of his new couch to give himself more space to sit. He sighs tiredly and smiles. The open large window brings the afternoon summer breeze nicely into the room. Soon enough it will be too hot and humid but for now he cannot ask for a better moving day.

“A toast!”

Nino turns to see Aiba returning from the kitchen with two cans of cold beer and a large smile. He slides into the small space beside Nino and wiggles his way rather forcefully onto the couch. “Here you go.”

Nino grumpily accepts the can and scoots away, finding himself pressed against the wobbly stack of linens. “We’re not even done yet.”

“But everything is now inside your apartment so you can say you’re officially moved in.”

Nino rolls his eyes as he even if he does share the sentiment. He can take his time tidying up everything later. It’s also too early to start drinking but he and Aiba really deserve a drink. “Cheers, then.” 

Aiba clinks his can with Nino’s. “Cheers!”

They let out unison sighs before slumping comfortably on the couch. 

“I’m so happy that we’re going to be neighbors again now,” Aiba says with a dreamy sigh. “So exciting.”

Nino chuckles. “You live a station away.”

“It’s still closer than you being on the other side of town,” Aiba says, his eyes darting to clock on the wall.

Nino notices and now that he doesn’t have to think about which box goes where, he realizes that under his enthusiasm Aiba has been rather restless all day. “What?”

Aiba turns slowly to meet Nino’s eyes, tilting his head in the way Nino knows by heart as a sign he was hiding something. 

“What is it?” Nino asks with a sigh, thinking that after the beer Aiba will suggest they deal with the living room and that is the last thing Nino wanted right now. 

The doorbell rings as if on cue, startling Nino.

Aiba lets out a squeak and suddenly he launches himself off the couch, jostling Nino in his space, startling Nino for the second time. 

“What is it? Why are you so jumpy?”

Aiba only grins at him, clutching his half full beer can against his chest. “Thank you for the beer, I’ll see you later, Nino-chan,” he says with a wave of hand, and with that he strides off to entryway and to the front door.

“What? Hey, where are you going—” Nino tries to call him back to no avail. He hasn’t even said his thank you to Aiba for the help, planning to cook them dinner later.

He can hear the soft sound of the door closing and the lock clicking in place. The lock? Clicking in place? By itself?

It’s good that he remembers that he is holding an opened beer can because Nino should have known, he should have guessed.

Ohno walks into the room.

“Oh my god,” he says with a wide grin as he hides his burning face behind his elbow. When he finally looks up, Ohno is already standing close in front of him, smiling so kindly. Nino has missed him so much; all the past months have been lonely.

“Kazu.”

Nino opens his arm and welcomes Ohno in his embrace, only slightly huffing when he feels Ohno’s solid body pressing him into the couch. He shifts them the best as he can, his hand threading Ohno’s soft hair as Ohno buries his face in the crook of Nino’s neck, breathing him in. 

He feels his vines reaching toward Ohno’s so he moves his hand, minding the beer can he is still holding, pressing his wrist against Ohno’s. They both sigh contently, and stay in their awkward embrace for a while longer. 

“You sure pick your time. We’re already done with everything.”

Ohno chuckles, his breath tickling Nino’s neck. “I think you can still work on something for this messy living room.”

“Good thing you’re here to work your magic now.”

Ohno laughs this time and it feels so good to share a laugh with him, being pressed so close against each other.

When Ohno leans back, Nino can see him still smiling. He leans against Ohno’s hand as he frames Nino’s face gently. This close Nino can see hint of tiredness on Ohno’s face and he thinks Ohno has lost some weight—something to prod him over about later—but his eyes are bright and shining as he looks straight into Nino’s eyes, full of affection and warmth, with a silent request of permission.

Nino nods, closing his eyes, and sighs into the kiss when warm and familiar lips touch his. Nino has missed Ohno’s kiss so much; all the past months without the warmth of the fleeting touches that quickly turned into slow greeting and exploration, both taking as much as they are giving. 

A soft whine coming from the doorway pierced through their shared haze of affection and caught Nino’s attention. 

He pushes Ohno away slightly, frowning dazedly. “Do you hear that sound?”

Ohno’s face lights up at that. “Ah, I almost forgot.”

The moment, Nino groans over the loss of Ohno’s body heat. “Where are you going?”

“I brought a housewarming present.”

“A what?”

Ohno returns to the living room, seamlessly wading through the boxes near the couch and carrying a small cage. 

Nino can hear the same soft whine even clearer now. He blinks, his mouth hanging open, absently leaning forward to set his beer can aside. “Oh my god.” 

Ohno sits by the floor in front of Nino, setting the cage next to him. He smiles once again at Nino, pleased to see Nino’s rare surprised expression. Unlatching the hook for the small cage door, Ohno opens the door slowly, taking a peek inside and cooing cutely. His hand reaches inside and the next moment he brought out a very beautiful cream color young shiba inu with him.

Her coat is pale and she looks so soft. She wiggles good-naturedly in Ohno’s hold, already looking around to familiarize herself with the room. Nino offers his palm for her to sniff, his breath hitching when she decides to give his hand a friendly lick. 

He looks up and sees Ohno smiling at him. The only thing he can say is: “A dog.”

“Yeah, she is,” Ohno says with a chuckle. He lets the dog out of his hold and watches her climbing eagerly into Nino’s lap. “This is Natsu. She’s fully trained and, I was told, a very nice girl. I am hoping for you to take her so she could accompany you from now on.” 

Nino laughs as Natsu wags her tail and barks once before curling herself comfortably in his lap. He looks up to Ohno and catches the rest of the unsaid explanation: _She’s not a substitution. Nothing could ever substitute Haru._

Nino is at a loss of his words. Did Ohno really think that far? Did he know that Nino still misses Haru so much? That he is now living by himself and would really appreciate company? That his man chose the same breed but different colors of dog just to make sure that Nino knows that it was not about Haru and the memories, but about Natsu and a new partnership?

Nino has to close his eyes for a short moment, regulating his breathing, and clutching a bit tighter at Natsu’s soft fur, before he can look up and meet Ohno’s warm eyes. 

“Can you come closer?”

“Of course.” Ohno shifts on his knees, settling in between Nino’s legs, and chuckles when he feels Nino’s heels caging him and urging him to be even closer. 

Nino knows Ohno thinks that he is going to kiss him on the lips, but he wants something else. He holds Natsu on his lap, and leans forward to press his cheek against Ohno’s cheeks. “Thank you,” he whispered on Ohno’s ear. _I love you._

One of Ohno’s hands sneaks in between them before covering Nino’s hand on Natsu’s fur and at the same time sending their vines dancing in their tangles. His other hand reaches up to cup Nino’s nape gently, holding him close and projecting sweet promises. _And, I love you too._

It is Natsu that reminds them later that they have probably spent longer than it is comfortable pressed against each other on one end of the couch. She wiggles in Nino’s hold, looking up to her new owner and blinking patiently. He gives Natsu a few rubs over her head and her ears twitch in an adorable way.

“That’s cute,” Nino says with smile 

“Yeah, I know.” 

Nino elbows Ohno, aiming for his side but ending up only jostling them both. “You know I’m not talking to you. By the way, how did you— Wait. It was Aiba-chan, right?”

Ohno only chuckles and turns with a sheepish smile. “I told Aiba-chan about me planning on getting us a new dog, and everything just went wildly quick from there.”

Nino rolls his eyes. No wonder Aiba was in a very good mood all morning; on top of trying not to tell Nino that Ohno would be coming over in the afternoon, he had to also keep the story of him helping Ohno get a dog a secret. He supposes he owes Aiba two free dinners then, one for helping him move in and one for the help he’s given Ohno.

“I still feel like I need to apologize for coming over so late. I couldn’t get away sooner.” 

“Did you end up leaving some important assignments?” 

“No. Everything is in order. To be precise, Matsujun will make sure that everything will stay in order,” Ohno says, with a pout as he mentions his new partner’s name. 

“He totally talked you into this, right?”

“Yeah. I’ve only told him about our house hunting once and next thing I know he knew about our schedule and arranged for me to have half-day off today. He even shoved me in my jacket and told me to just go and trust him with being on call tonight. I got to come here sooner than I thought so I’m not complaining though.”

“You are complaining now,” Nino says with a small laugh. 

Knowing that Nino has a point, Ohno only huffs in reply and presses himself closer against Nino. 

“And it was very kind of him to help you,” Nino continues. “Don’t you think we need to send him something?”

“Why should we? Matsujun will be just fine,” Ohno says, his hand waving in dismissal. “Shouldn’t we talk about me? Don’t you think you need to send me something or do something to me? I got here on your moving day.” 

“It’s technically _our_ moving day.” Nino looks down to see Natsu is already dozing lightly. “And you’re here now. Can you also stay the night?”

“It’ll be a super early morning call tomorrow.”

“I’ll help with kicking you out of our excellent new bed then.”

Ohno laughs. “I’ll let you do that. But for now let me hold you a bit longer. I’ve missed you so much.”

Not as much as I did, Nino says in his mind. He really didn’t expect this surprise but he takes Ohno’s presence gratefully, delighting in the precious moments they spend together. With Natsu now.

*

Nino gives the office door a few cursory knocks before opening the door. “You wanted to see me, Sir?”

His boss nods and beckons him in from behind the desk. Nino steps in, glancing at a young man who is sitting across his boss, giving him a short nod before turning back to his boss. 

With a wave of hand, his boss turns Nino’s attention to the young man again. “Nino, I would like you to meet Sakurai Sho who has just transferred from Gunma. He’ll be filling the new position for PR Manager to your department. Sakurai, this is Ninomiya, your department head.”

“Nice to meet you,” Nino says with a bow. He watches this Sho reaching into his suit’s pocket to quickly produce his name card. “I’m so sorry, I don’t carry mine with me.”

That sends this Sho into a momentary awkward still before he visibly makes effort to smooth over his introduction. He offers Nino a small smile. “Pardon me, that’s just reflex, Ninomiya-san. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Their boss nods again. “I’ll leave all the introductions and grand tour to you then, Nino. Sakurai, I expect to have your first assessment report by next week on my desk.”

Nino only nods at his boss, knowing that, just like Nino himself, his boss doesn’t like excessive formality—they run an easygoing company after all. He smiles a bit when Sho bows politely before turning rather stiffly to Nino, and follows him.

“We’re in Basement 2,” Nino says when their elevator arrives. He glances to see Sho nodding again before again following him silently into the car. He must be very nervous, which is fair enough, Nino decides, the man cannot be not nervous. His position in Nino’s department is a new and essential position for the continuously expanding workload and their company plan for future nationwide expansion. 

Their elevator opens at their floor, a narrow hallway leading to a double door in front of them.

“Oh.”

Nino smiles at the sound of Sho’s reaction, which is pretty much similar to everyone’s first reaction when they chance to visit his department. They might not work in the fancier offices on top floors, but they do have the coolest game labs in the country. He turns and smiles at the man. “Wait till you get inside.”

Nino pushes the right door, stepping aside to allow Sho to enter, waving his hand with a flourish and a bow. 

“Oh! Wow!”

Nino laughs at Sho’s reaction this time, turning to see the man’s mouth hanging open in surprise, his eyes blinking in astonishment, his face making the cutest expression over the expanse of their department’s chic workspace. “Welcome to one of the savviest game R&D departments in Japan.”

They take a short tour, with Nino introducing Sho to the members of his team, pointing where the floor pantry is, raving about their newest addition to the software lab, and finally showing Sho where his office will be.

“It’s— It’s very large,” Sho says at the door of his corner office. Sure there are no windows overlooking central Tokyo but the space is comfortable, with a large desk and two huge screens, and—what has been the source of the office’s banter since last week, the source of everyone’s jealousy—a very comfortable looking couch in addition to a matching single-seater on its side. 

“It’s the largest and the fanciest on this floor. The one and only,” Nino says. He doesn't bother to hide his grin as he sees Sho begin to roam around the room, touching his desk and familiarizing himself with the space.

“One and only? You have only one office here in this floor? Wait, I thought—” He turns to face Nino with a confused frown. “But you are the department head. Why should I be here? I am just the PR guy. Where do you—?”

“Well, department head gets dibs on the best work spot, and I already got it. You can have the office.”

Apparently Sho is still recovering from his surprise and can only manage to let out a soft, “I can?”

“Of course. It will definitely support your work performance.” Nino nods reassuringly. He suspects Sho will not be entirely thankful when he finds out Nino’s reasoning, but it’s his decision to make and if he’s reading Sho correctly from this very short introductory meeting, he thinks Sho will eventually be okay with it. 

“Oh, and one last thing,” Nino says as he turns away to leave the room. 

Sho has just finally set his briefcase on his desk. “Yes, Ninomiya-san?”

“Do you like dogs?”

“Do I like— What?”

“You heard me. Dogs, the cute ones. You’re okay with them?”

“Well. I think I’m okay with dogs. I like dogs. Never really been around one though. What does this have to do with this office?“

Nino only grins widely this time. And just before he allows Sho to recover from the overwhelming welcome and enjoy his new office for the rest of the day, he gives the man a small wave. “Looking forward to working with you, Sho-chan.”

By the next day, Sho meets Natsu. Nino brings her to work and is pleased to see she instantly warms up to Sho. By the end of the month, Sho has already accepted the fact that sometimes Nino sneaks up to his office into pretense of wanting to have an emergency meeting, only to have Nino lounging on his office couch with Natsu for a short nap. Sometimes, he grumbles with annoyance but he lets the pair curl up there for the rest of the afternoon. Other times, especially when he’s stressed, he seeks Nino for advice and finds him with Natsu at Nino’s station. Nino usually only listens to Sho’s rant half-eared but he knows Natsu will also help calming him down. 

By the end of the second month, Nino has fully shifted his socializing responsibility as the department head of attending promotion meetings and such to Sho. By the end of the quarter, Sho is finally realizing that he still does not know shit about gaming software although he excels in producing campaigns and promotional events. By the end of the year, their department reaches its best performance review. 

Sho finally relents and makes effort to learn how to properly enjoy gaming. By the end of the second year, much to his woe he still hasn't gotten a good grip at it. Sho still need to endure Nino’s endless teasing while, most of the time, receiving supportive cheers from the young staff. But Sho has countless times proven himself to be a valuable addition to the team, seamlessly adjusting to the dynamic of the staff and smoothly working with the upper management. And Nino cannot ask for a better work partner.

*

There’s a long annoying buzz.

There’s then a longer annoying buzz.

Amidst the heavy sleep daze, Nino feels Natsu slide against his side, squirming into his hold, bumping her nose onto his belly. “No,” he grunts onto his pillow even as he reaches down to give her a pat. 

His phone is still buzzing over somewhere far out of his reach, and Nino grumpily squints one of his eyes open to see the blurry display of the digital clock. 1.56 AM. 

Someone is calling him at 1.56 AM? What?

Suddenly a surge of panic hits him; no one would call him at this ungodly hour if it weren’t an emergency. Is it his mom? Or Aiba-chan, or, the thought sends Nino scrambling awake instantly, Ohno!

He picks up his phone, hastily pulling it from its charger cable, and his heart sinks when he sees Ohno’s caller ID on the small screen. Clutching Natsu a little bit tighter, he braces himself and answers. “Hello?”

“He finally picked up! Kazu-chan! I love you~!”

Ohno’s high-pitched squeals instantly quelling his fear, Nino lets out a relieved breath. It is really Ohno calling him instead of someone else trying to let him know that he would be need to prepared for the worst. The next moment, he remembers that it is two in the morning and Ohno’s calling him to shout his love declaration out loud. What is this?

There’s a noticeable thud, followed by some rustling over the line. “What the hell— Shut up, Matsujun!” Clinks of glass against a hard surface, followed with a huff. “Ohno-san, please give me your phone. We’re being a nuisance to your Kazu-chan.” After some grunts and more shuffling sounds later, Nino can hear: “That’s Ninomiya-san for you, Matsujun, only I get to call him Kazu. Right, Kazu?”

“What are you doing?”

Matsumoto is chuckling in the background. 

“Are we—“ Nino tries to shake off sleep, and only then he realizes that they may have been, “—on speaker?”

“I’m truly sorry for that, Ninomiya-san,” Matsumoto says, confirming that he can hear Nino as much. “I tried to talk Ohno-san out of this.” There’s more shuffling in the background. “Ohno-san, please. We should let your Ninomiya-san go. It’s very late at night.”

“Get off me, Matsujun! Don’t think I forget you were the one who said the night is still young!”

Nino can hear the sigh in Matsumoto’s voice. “That was more than 4 hours ago, Ohno-san. Could you just please— Give that phone to me! Just please? Please?” 

Nino stays on the line, realizing that now he is sitting by the side of the bed with Natsu pressed against him and that his warm cocoon of blanket is truly abandoned now. This is truly something that he doesn’t have to deal with at such ungodly hour in the morning. Still, he waits until the loud squabble on the other line ends, until Matsumoto seems to be able to get the phone off of Ohno’s grip, and now Ohno sounds like he’s crooning a love song quite far from the phone. 

“Ninomiya-san,” Matsumoto says, his voice clearer now. “My apology. I’ve turned off the speaker phone now.”

“Was he—? Is that him singing? Oh my god! What an embarrassment.”

Surprisingly Matsumoto only chuckles over the line. “All of our colleagues have gone back to their hotel rooms so it was only the two of us. It is rather embarrassing but all the same very cute though.”

At least the sound of Matsumoto’s voice is steady and not, unlike Nino's man, dead drunk and rowdy. That somehow reassures Nino. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah.”

Nino doesn’t want to prod and would have been okay if Matsumoto didn’t want to tell. But then he hears Matsumoto sighs tiredly.

“There were some glitches in our transfers, causing some extended assignments for our team at work this morning, and well to say it mildly, Ohno-san did not take it very well.” A pause before Matsumoto speaks again with a softer voice. “I also think he really misses you.”

Yeah, Nino says internally. I really miss him too. But still it doesn’t excuse all the commotion and that Matsumoto has to deal with Ohno being drunk so late at night. “Matsumoto-san, may I trust you to keep him safe and at least make sure he’s not sleeping on the sidewalk tonight?”

Matsumoto laughs this time. “Of course. I think I could talk him into returning to our hotel soon. I’ll definitely make sure he gets to his bed securely.”

“We cannot thank you enough.”

“It’s not a problem. I’m going to hang up now. Good night, Ninomiya-san,” Matsumoto says over the line.

Nino knows that he cannot see it but he bows his thank you nonetheless. “Good night and thank you again, Matsumoto-san.”

When the line goes dead, Nino is wide awake and fuming. 

He knows Matsumoto will take care of Ohno and that he will get to his bed safely tonight. But that doesn’t excuse his behavior or the momentary fright he had caused Nino. 

After removing Natsu from his lap and settling her on his bed—just because he cannot go back to sleep doesn’t mean she also needs to stay awake—Nino shuffles his way to living room. He goes to his desk, rummaging through the shelves before he finally finds what he’s looking for.

This should teach Ohno a lesson.

In the bathroom, Nino leans forward in front of the sink mirror. He notices his bleary eyes and that he will probably need more sleep but he sets off to work anyway. Uncapping the marker, he considers drawing on his cheek. It would be glaring on Ohno’s cheek, serving him right, but Ohno will still need to work in the morning and Nino decides he can spare him some, as long as the message he wants to convey goes through.

He puts on his headband, moving away his short bangs, and starts to carefully draw a dick on his forehead. He watches his reflection on the mirror and feels satisfied with how lewd and glaring his dick drawing is this time. He tries to let down his bangs and chuckles. Ohno will be able to cover the mirrored drawing on his forehead with his bangs, but it will be there for at least a few days. 

He washes his face thoroughly and now he feels more awake than before. Perhaps returning to his warm bed is not what he needs now, Nino thinks, so he goes to the living room and powers up his game station. 

He’s in the middle of going through a level when he feels Natsu bumping into his side. That makes two of them unable to go back to sleep then. He gives Natsu a rub absently, thankful for her soothing presence, and returns his full concentration on completing the level. 

The next morning, he drags himself, and Natsu, to work with sleepy red eyes. He fortunately does not have anything that involves meeting clients today and with some persuasion he’s sure he can have Sho’s office couch for a nap. 

By late morning, a simple but heartfelt scribble appears on his left palm, of the lazy man bowing his apology.

Nino refrains from replying—yet he knows Ohno is now up and running, trying to assuage his guilt even with probably a colossal hangover. That’d teach him and now they’re okay again.

A short power nap after lunch makes him feel so much better and by the afternoon his mood has significantly improved when he receives a picture from an unknown number.

Matsumoto has apparently managed to copy his phone number from Ohno’s phone.

Under his short and polite introduction bubble message, he sends Nino a medium close up photo of Ohno slumping against a table pillowed by his folded arms. The background appears to be somewhere in a large but empty conference room. Ohno’s bangs are down—a rarity, because Ohno usually hates to have his hair getting away with his vision. And just as Nino had thought and planned, there’s a part of that dick drawing from last night that peeks out from the fringe of hair. 

But more than anything it is quality of the photo—Matsumoto must have a fancy phone, judging from the quality of the picture. Nino can zoom all the way to the maximum and the picture is still clear and sharp. The sight of Ohno’s dark blue vines stark against his pale wrist in super close up melts Nino’s heart. Knowing that those vines would feel heavenly against his own, knowing that they would settle together when they meet later, he misses Ohno so much. 

He saves the picture with glee, duplicating it just in case and marking it to be immediately added to his favorites picture folder to join his collection of Ohno’s cute photos. 

He adds Matsumoto’s number into his contacts, and after a short consideration he sends him a reply. _You’re too kind. Let’s be best friends._

Matsumoto—who later will always insist Nino to call him Jun, much to Ohno’s cute jealousy—replies within half a minute with a string of cute emoji, agreeing with enthusiasm and already promising Nino that he will send more embarrassing pictures of Ohno.

That night, after a quiet early dinner, after Ohno calls him to apologize to which Nino just teases him mercilessly before they can share a good laugh about what happened the night before, he goes to bed early. He sighs as he curls under his warm blanket with Natsu just on the foot of his bed, and falls asleep contently.

*

With their careers progressing—Nino is now in charge of not one, but two adjoining departments and Ohno is mostly away from Tokyo for the better part of the year, it is turning out to be more and more difficult to find time to simply be together.

When he knows that Ohno has secured a full week of work leave, his first in a few years, Nino is at first overjoyed before fuming with annoyance.

That Sunday night, Nino is startled by the sound of his front door opening and closing. He hears thuds and noises from his doorway before Natsu strides into the kitchen, with Ohno. 

“Kazu.”

Nino almost cannot believe his eyes: Ohno is standing on the other side of the kitchen with his quiet smile, bundled in a heavy travelling cloak, a large rolling suitcase next to him, and looking very tanned. 

The vines on his wrist are already pulling him forward, wanting to immediately reunite with their mates especially after a long period of separation. He slowly puts down the mug he’s holding. He still cannot believe Ohno’s here; Nino was just finishing his game and about to have coffee before dinner and homework, and now Ohno’s here. He manages to take few slow steps forward before closing their distance with a rush. 

“What are you doing here?” Nino says against Ohno’s cheek. It’s been a long time since he got to hold Ohno like this and everything else is momentarily forgotten. Ohno feels real and sturdy in his hold, Nino sighs happily when he feels Ohno’s hand clutching on him and pressing them even tighter.

“Surprise?”

Nino chuckles at Ohno’s simple answer and holds on for a bit longer.

When Natsu begins to bark and nudge their calves, Ohno asks, “What were you doing?” 

“Making coffee,” Nino says, already knowing that Ohno will disapprove his choice of beverage at this time of night. “I do plan to have dinner but I haven’t decided what. I still have work prep for tomorrow.”

Ohno doesn’t say anything else, but their hold loosens a bit and then they stay in an embrace. 

“What’s with the suitcase?”

“Stuff.” Ohno doesn’t even glance at it as he shrugs. “I also need to bring work home, but at least I’m going to be here for awhile.”

Nino frowns at that. Ohno usually manages to get a few days off, but at most it was only a day or two. Nino usually takes day off just to make sure he can spend as much as time with Ohno. “A while? More than two days?”

“A week actually.”

“What?” Nino blinks confusedly; he usually can read a situation easily so he really dislikes surprises when they throw him completely out of the loop. Especially when it comes to Ohno whom he has known for more than half his life. He wiggles free from Ohno’s hold and takes a step back. “What do you mean a week?”

Ohno frowns over the sudden loss of Nino’s closeness, but Natsu is trying to climb his legs so he bends down and takes her into his hold. “Hi, you.” He greets and bops his nose with her. And as if he then remembers that Nino asked him a question, he turns to meet Nino’s eyes again and offers a smile. “I’m on official leave until next Sunday.”

Next Sunday? That would be, Nino tries to remember his own work schedule. They are in the middle of convention season and he and his team have been working non-stop for the preparation of some new campaigns. One of the reasons he has homework tonight is because he and Sho need to be ready first thing tomorrow morning for an important pitching session. On Wednesday they are expected to conduct three simulation programs. There are a few inter-department meetings he needs to attend—he couldn’t remember for what now, he would have to ask Sho. And all that would mean that Nino would be too busy to even be home and be with Ohno. 

Suddenly, he is shaking with anger. He grabs Ohno’s wrist tightly, not caring that he startles both Ohno and Natsu, letting Ohno feel how his vines slithered and wound around Ohno’s tumultuously. “What’s with the surprise? Why didn’t you let me know sooner?”

Nino can see that his questions surprise Ohno, as if he had thought that his surprise would make Nino’s happy, and instead now he has Nino glaring at him with cold eyes within a few minutes of him being home. 

Long silence lingers and Nino knows Ohno is not going to say anything. He knows that Ohno may not understand what this is about, and Nino wants him to understand, completely, what this is about, so he continues. His voice is surprisingly calm, with a hint of coldness. “You show up without a notice. This late on a Sunday night. And only just now you’re telling me that you’re going to be home for the next seven days—“

“—actually it’s eight days,” Ohno tries to say.

Nino gives him a scathing look, one he knows that will shut Ohno really quick, one that he almost never uses for Ohno. “Oh now _you_ want to say something?”

Ohno shakes his head as he hefts Natsu closer to his chest with one hand. He lets his wrist remain pliant even if Nino’s trembling hold causes him a bit of pain. And now Natsu, comfortable in Ohno’s hold, is also staring at Nino with her sweet expression. 

Nino can clearly see the tiredness in Ohno’s face. He hasn’t even taken off his coat, merely loosening its button when he stepped into the kitchen. 

He hates that Ohno came unannounced; he could’ve said something and Nino could welcome him home even more nicely. He hates that now they need to have this dumb row when they could’ve been wrapped in each other as they reunite. But mostly he hates he is angry with Ohno right now, when he should’ve been so happy to finally have his man back home.

“A little notice would be nice,” Nino says before pausing slightly in attempt to calm himself. “You’re never home for more than a few days, and I have long accepted that as part of your job. We could only spend so little precious time together. So, a little notice from you will allow me to take work leave. That way I can be with you on those precious few days.”

He breathes out loudly before he continues, “And now you’re here for the next, what, eight days you said. You didn’t say anything and I have a packed schedule this week. I already don’t see you enough, and now I can’t spend time with you and have to go to work knowing that you’re home. And now I’m angry when I should’ve been happy with you home tonight. I’m really angry that I can’t spend time with you now that you’re here!”

Natsu is wiggling in Ohno’s hold toward Nino, her knowing that Nino is upset and needing to comfort Nino. And Ohno takes a half step closer so that Natsu can press her nose to the closest part of Nino she can reach. “Kazu,” Ohno says softly. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re always saying you’re sorry. I don’t need you to say you’re sorry. I need you to talk to me. Not all the time, just when it is important. I need you to make effort. What ever happened to our sketches? I love our sketches and you rarely randomly sent them anymore. Is it now that we have smartphones you can easily text me whenever? I can’t read your mind.”

“You know you can actually learn—” Ohno flinches when Nino practically growls at him, and shuts his mouth. 

“I don’t want to learn to read minds!” Nino nearly shouts. “I don’t want to read your mind. I want to talk to you, see your drawings, talk nonsense and laugh together. Dammit, you could’ve just drawn your stupid circles within circles and I’d be happy to stare at them for days. You could’ve said you’re coming home for, what, eight days you said, and I would’ve dropped everything at the office and rearranged everything so I can take work leave and spend those precious eight days with you!”

Out of breath, Nino is already regretting half of the things that came out his mouth. He definitely said more than he had to, and he sees Ohno just standing and taking his words, looking even more tired. Natsu whines in his hold and Nino feels even worse.

It hurts to let go Ohno’s wrist and leave the kitchen but Nino doesn’t trust himself any longer. He stalks out to the living room, powering up the game console that he has just turned off no more than half an hour ago. He thinks about his now lukewarm coffee he had just poured before Ohno came, about the dinner he no longer wanted, and starts booting up his homework game. He might as well take out his energy to doing something productive. 

He hears, and ignores, the sound of Ohno moving about on the other side of the room. He notices, and ignores, the sound of water running in the bathroom. He is half way completing the simulation sequence he needs to do when Natsu finally comes to him. She curls next to him, resting her head on his thigh. 

A wave of calm returns but it’s not enough. 

The smell of something cooking—this is very hard to ignore, Nino’s stomach is rumbling—is coming from the kitchen. It completely distracts Nino, and his next three attempts are in automatic mode and pathetically methodical, as he keeps on failing and failing and failing to level up—he should’ve been frustrated at this outcome but now he just feels so tired, and surprisingly hungry. 

Sighing in defeat, Nino knows he’s pushed himself enough with the simulation for tonight. He would need to finish this in the office tomorrow morning. He reaches to rub Natsu's head, giving her the attention she deserves, and smiles a bit when she leans to his touch. 

He turns his console and screen off before standing and feeling his back complaining slightly. He slowly walks into the kitchen and sees Ohno is slumping awkwardly and sleeping soundlessly pillowed by his folded hand on the their small dining table. He’s facing the living room, so he must have been waiting for Nino with the table set and the food ready.

_His complicated and stubborn sweet man._

Nino pulls out the opposite chair quietly and sets it next to Ohno’s. He slides into the chair and has Natsu hop into his lap. 

Ohno always looks peaceful when he sleeps like there’s nothing in the world can touch him—a complete contrary to when he’s up and about, his little frown, his pout, and the way he complicatedly thinks about the world. Nino loves him so much.

Ohno’s wrist is open and Nino can see their marks—now fully formed with intricate bond marks they have accumulated throughout the years. He sees dark strands stark and strong along with grounding golden tendrils, and what good would it be if it were only dark blue, or worse what good would it be if it were only golden without something to twine with. 

With a slow flutter Ohno opens his eyes, finding Nino staring at him and he lets out a sleepy smile. Nino has thought he would utter another apology, which would set him off again but Ohno somehow has his wits together despite the sleepiness. 

“I made dinner.”

“I can see that. That’s a lot food.”

Ohno nods, and his hand reaching up to gently touch Nino’s cheek. “You were planning to have dinner when I arrived. And then you were so busy being angry at me.”

Nino has to laugh at that. “No apology?”

Ohno is so serious. “You don’t want apologies.”

That teased another smile out of Nino. “At least, you were listening when I shouted at you.”

Ohno still looks sad. “I’m trying my best.”

“I know.” Nino says and makes peace with that. He leans forward to kiss the tip of Ohno’s nose before keeping his forehead pressed against Ohno’s, a simple gesture of apology from him. “I’m trying my best too. But, it’d be better, and easier, if we try our best together, don’t you think?”

And _that_ is what Nino should’ve said, instead of shouting his heart out and making Ohno sad. That is what he meant by wanting to be with Ohno on their precious off days. That is what he wants Ohno to understand. 

Ohno takes Nino’s hand and presses it to his cheek, covering it with his own hand and everything begins to be right again. 

They stayed in silence for a little while longer until Ohno finally says: “Do you want me to heat these up?”

“No need,” Nino says. “I’m starving and it’s been a long while since you cooked for us. What are we having?”

Ohno leans away, this time with a happy smile. The tiredness is still there but his expression is clear and content. “Your favorite vegetable chahan.”

“Ugh. You always ruin everything with all these green things.” Nino grumbles as he takes the offered duck spoon from Ohno. 

“The green things were in the fridge, though,” Ohno says as he takes a large spoonful himself and hums immediately. 

Nino begins to eat in a slower pace. It’s not the best dinner, lukewarm as it is now, but he wouldn’t have tonight any other way. Ohno’s home, safe, and Nino is with him. 

Yet, they will need to make some adjustments as they do this together.

*

Waking up in the morning is proven very hard. He blindly reaches for his phone, turning off his alarm with more force than necessary. He feels Ohno’s hand draped loosely around his waist. They are not pressed close but everything is so warm. And as consciousness comes to him Nino truly regrets the fact that he has to go to work today.

He turns slowly, trying not to jostle Ohno too much. Just because he needs to wake up doesn’t mean that Ohno can’t have his much deserved rest. He can’t resist the temptation to stare at Ohno’s sleeping face softly, his heart warmed with the sight that he missed so much, finally here next to him. He feels his vines reaching out toward his fingers and when the tip of his forefinger touches Ohno’s cheek, a strand playfully spreads, caressing the soft skin fleetingly and retreating shyly. 

He shuffles his way to the kitchen to get coffee and, bless her kind soul, Natsu is following shortly behind him. He lets Natsu have her breakfast in peace as he gets changed and ready. 

An idea comes to him as he puts on his socks and Nino quickly readjusts his plan for today. He goes to his desk to get a piece of paper, writing his note hastily before leaving it next to the coffee machine. _you sleep like the dead and I have to go to work. I’ll see you tonight. Don’t give Natsu too many treats today. And take her to a walk if you end up giving her some._

“Natsu, you’re with him today,” Nino says as he kneels and gives Natsu comforting rubs on the head. She barks once and noses Nino’s face, making sure that Nino really wants her to stay home instead of going with him today. “I’ll be fine. Just take care of him for me, okay?”

Natsu barks once again before she follows Nino’s order, staying put as she is when Nino goes out the door. It’s slightly unnerving to walk to work without Natsu but knowing that she’s at home with Ohno is making his steps a little bit lighter and his pace even. 

He goes straight to one of his labs and pushes through the completion of the simulation sequence he had partly done the night before. It is not until a bit after lunchtime that Nino can return to his desk and check his phone. 

_i woke up and you were gone_  
_but then I found your note_

_and natsu said you went to work already wait why didnt you bring her to work?_

_oh this new coffee of yours is amazing its almost as tasty than matsujun’s but don’t tell him I tell you that_

_really thank you for the coffee_

_natsu seems to still be hungry she’s watching me finishing off my scrambled egg so I gave her a treat_

_two treats now_

_ok three_

_im out getting groceries with her you don't have any green things left in the fridge_

_get! minced beef at discount_  
_and more green things for you_

_and kazu remember to have lunch!_

Nino buries his face in his hands, chuckling wildly and feeling stupidly touched over the silliness. He’s rather glad that most of his young staff are out for lunch because it’s extremely hard to hide his grin. It is not what he meant when he said he wanted to receive more texts from Ohno, but it is cute all the same that Ohno is making small efforts and trying his best. 

Ohno’s last message about lunch reminds Nino of his plan. He takes a quick look across the office space and notices that the door of Sho’s office is ajar. It’s the right time then; he taps an app open and scrolls his way through the list of today’s specials.

Half an hour later, Nino finds Sho still hunched over his desk, his eyes sharp, his frown deep as he types furiously. He’s working on their briefing draft for tomorrow, and as much as Nino dislikes interrupting other people’s work, this is necessary.

“Sho-chan,” he says in greeting. “I brought lunch.”

Sho’s frown deepens before he looks up and blinks confusedly at the sight of Nino holding two large rice bowls. “What?”

“I said lunch. Your favorite gyuudon special with extra benishouga.”

That catches a bit of Sho’s attention. Knowing Nino brought one of his favorite dishes and catching the waft of onion and beef distracts Sho completely from his draft. He closes his eyes and inhales dramatically. “You weren’t kidding. Is this from Yamada-san’s place down the back alley?”

Nino smiles. Sho sometimes can be so endearingly easy. “Well, as you said, I wasn’t kidding.” 

“Okay, you’ll have me in a few—“ The typing continues. “I just need to— There’s two more points I was planning to—“

Nino tunes out Sho’s rambling and picks up his bowl. He didn’t realize that he was also hungry and Yamada-san’s gyuudon is delicious. 

“Okay, I’m here,” Sho says when he takes a seat next to Nino. “This looks so good!” He coos over the bowl, peering at the overflowing stack of beef strips. Sho manages to let out a string of, “Ahh! Ohhh! Yahh!” as he shoves more rice into his mouth. “This is so good!”

They continue eating in silence, and Nino can hear several of their young staff returning from lunch and chatting merrily outside of the office. 

“What is it that you need?”

“Huh?” Nino tries but he takes one look of Sho and knows that Sho can see through him. Even with several rice bits messily scattered around the corner of his lips. He hands Sho a paper napkin. “Sho-chan, you’re such a mess.”

Grinning, Sho thanks Nino, wipes his mouth hastily, and asks again. “So, what is it? You won’t bring me free lunch for nothing.”

“Yeah,” Nino sets his bowl on the table. “I need a favor.”

“Mhmm.”

“Off days, for the rest of the week starting the day after tomorrow,” Nino begins. It already sounds so terrible in his head. He’s going to have to pay Sho even more than free lunch, for all the work he’ll be leaving for Sho to handle. “I know I cannot afford to skip Tuesday tomorrow, but I’ll finish the rest of the week tomorrow and continue to work the simulation for the weekend at home.”

Sho sets his unfinished bowl next to Nino’s bowl on the table. And Nino is then reminded that above his professional partnership with Sho, he is also Nino’s friend. “Satoshi-kun is home?” 

Nino definitely owes Sho few more free lunches for saving Nino his explanation. “Yeah. It’s very unexpected, but—”

“Is that why you don’t have Natsu today?”

Nino only nods grimly. 

“I didn’t think— I thought she was just at Aiba-chan’s and you would get her back during lunch.”

“Her examination schedule is next week.” Nino gets one of the water bottles and sets it up for Sho before taking one for himself. He takes a long gulp before he turns to Sho again. “I have wrapped and approved the first part of the simulation. I’ll set up the necessary details for tomorrow and assign new work distribution for the rest of the week. I will stay on call, of course.” 

Sho hums. It’s not a full agreement but Nino can tell he’s already thinking about possible arrangements. With amusement, Nino then watches Sho picks up his bowl and finishes his gyuudon with the same enthusiasm as before; that would mean Sho has reached some kind of decision, and is now returning to his forgotten lunch with a vengeance. 

A series of consecutive beeps is coming from his phone, and Nino absently swipes his screen only to find another series of from Ohno.

_I’m taking natsu to the park after lunch_

_and I found your instant ramen stash Kazu have you been eating instant ramen a lot that's not good_

_I’ll start setting up my desk this afternoon and—_

Nino can barely hold his eye roll, quickly replying and pressing send before he can change his mind: _glad to know you’re having fun_

Sho still has food in his mouth when he tries to say: “That’s a creepy smile you have there.”

“Oh, shut up,” Nino snorts, standing up to get back to work—lunchtime is over after all.

The rest of the day feels like it drags but Nino’s more determined than ever to complete his to-do list today and the assignments for the rest of the week. He then calls for an emergency meeting with the young staff to set up assignments. Sho comes over to his lab to hand Nino the new assignments chart and by the end of his shift, Nino is almost done copying his work material to take home.

It’s a bit later after his shift but Nino’s finally all packed to go home. He will have to pull few more hours tonight but it will be for the better. He peeks into Sho’s office on his way out, noticing Sho has returned to his usual hunched over his desk position. “I’m off for today, Sho-chan. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sho nods without turning from his screen to see Nino off. “I’ll be heading out shortly, too. Almost done with the draft and will cc it to you when I’m done.”

“Thanks,” Nino says softly. For everything, he wants to add.

But Sho turns to meet his gaze this time, a kind smile and a sure nod. “You’re welcome.”

It doesn’t occur to him until he’s at the lobby that he will need to walk home in the evening without Natsu. Maybe he can just splurge by taking taxi, and later bill it to Ohno. Tiredness has only made itself known as he clutches his coat tighter and steps out of his building. The plaza is still crowded so Nino takes the left turn to get to station. He supposes he could hail a taxi easier there—when he hears a familiar bark. 

Natsu. 

And, of course, Ohno is next to her.

They are both sitting on the plaza bench not far from where Nino is standing. Ohno waves at him and lets Natsu trot over to greet Nino. 

“What are you both doing here?”

“Waiting for you.” Ohno offers a small smile. “I did text you but you haven’t replied, and it’s getting late, it’ll be dark soon, so since we were coming back from the park, Natsu and I decided to stop by and wait for you. We can walk back home together.”

“Aren’t you cold? It’s freezing out here.”

Natsu barks as a nod while Ohno only grins sheepishly. 

“You guys are ridiculous,” Nino says, his hand reaching to take hold of Ohno’s and let their vines reunite. 

Ohno uses Nino’s grip to help him stand and then he’s standing next to Nino as if he wants to shield Nino from the cold. “I didn’t know when you were going to be done.”

“Thank you,” Nino says, stepping closer to press his side to Ohno’s in simple thanks. Now that he has these two with him, everything seems more manageable. “Let’s go then.”

The afternoon rush hour revolves around them—people trying to make their way the nearest station, groups of friends meeting after work, short queues over at the bus stops, and throngs of people waiting for the traffic light to turn green. And Ohno keeps Nino’s hand in his as they unhurriedly make their way home, with Natsu’s leash on his other hand allowing her to pace slowly and lead them through. 

“I haven’t made dinner though,” Ohno says when they take a shortcut through a quieter alley.

Nino swings their joined hands. “But you went all the way to get grocery? And all those green things?”

Ohno laughs and bumps into Nino’s side playfully. “I did text you to ask what you wanted for dinner, but again, you haven’t replied.”

“You sent me way too many things today,” Nino says with a smile. “I stopped reading them when you started listing your planned afternoon activities.”

Ohno chuckles as he tugs Nino’s hand and follows Natsu’s lead to make another turn. “That was a bit much, I know. But once I started it was very hard to stop.”

“You’re so silly,” Nino tells him. Ohno only replies with a grin, much more relaxed than last night, well rested and content. 

Nino has several folders of material to review tonight but it is a nice night, albeit a bit chilly. He has Ohno and Natsu with him, and it has been a long while since they got to go out for a walk. And also, “I want ramen tonight.”

“Oh.”

Nino bumps his shoulder against Ohno. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

“I thought you’d want to go straight home,” Ohno says, concern in his face. “You still have work, right?”

“Yeah,” Nino says with a sigh. “But there’s this new place just near our station. It’s not the best ramen, but it’s good. Their place is clean and they allow Natsu in.”

“Okay,” Ohno says, agreeing easily. “Lead the way then.”

Soon, they take the last turn, finding the street near the station still crowded with people around open bars and restaurants. The shop is right after the next corner, near the Pachinko place, and Nino grins as he sees Ohno frown at the glaring lights. He nudges him playfully. “We’re almost there.”

The shop is small and almost hidden, sandwiched between a larger and livelier Chinese food chain restaurant and a post office building, with a small signboard. The waiter greets Nino, and smiles at Natsu, before nodding politely to Ohno. They soon find themselves seated at a table near the door, with enough space for Natsu to be comfortable under the table. 

The waiter waits for Ohno to decide while already nodding at Nino’s request of the ‘usual’. Ohno also orders a bottle of beer even when Nino says that he would have to finish it himself because Nino is not drinking tonight with the work he still needs to do. 

“How do you know this place?” Ohno asks, his eyes wandering in fascination toward the rest of the space. There are only several people quietly enjoying their ramen, the atmosphere calming and a complete opposite of the part of the street with the loud and noisy pachinko parlor. 

“Aiba-chan,” Nino simply says. 

Their waiter returns with a bottle of beer shortly and tells them that she’ll be right back with the rest of their order. Ohno begins pouring the beer and sets a glass for him. “Cheers.”

“Mhmm.”

“You look so tired,” Ohno says, his face tilting as he takes a long look at Nino after a few sips. “It has been a long day for you.”

“And tomorrow will be longer.” Nino sighs as he takes a small sip of his tea. “But I’ll have Wednesday and the rest of the week off.”

“Kazu.” Ohno says softly. “You—”

“Don’t say I didn’t have to. I have to. I’m doing this for myself first, then for Natsu’s sake,” Nino says, “And then, perhaps, also for you.”

Ohno sees him through all that deflection and still says what he wants to say. “Thank you all the same.”

“Yeah,” Nino hums, looking down to his tea and just refusing to reply further. Because he is doing this for himself, so that he could be around and spend time with Ohno while he’s home. He needs it, and if it is also what Ohno needs, then it’s just the byproduct of it all. 

In the next moment the waiter comes over with a full tray of their order. “I’m sorry for the wait.”

“Ah, thank you,” Ohno says. He sets aside their half empty glasses, helping her arranging their order on the table. “And can I have another bottle?”

“Coming right up.”

They eat in silence; Nino slowly while Ohno is basically inhaling his. “This is good—“

“—I know,” Nino says. And when Ohno keeps on shoving in more scalding hot noodles even while his face starts twitching Nino says again. “Just slow down, will you.”

Ohno looks up with a small grimace before slowing down; it gets Nino to chuckle in return as they slowly finish their dinner. 

Later when they get home, Natsu is somehow the one who’s most tired. Nino smiles to see that she goes straight to the living room, curling right on top of her cushion bed. 

Ohno comes up behind him and chuckles at the sight. “I guess today really tired her out.” And when Nino only nods without commenting, he asks, “Do you want to get in the shower first?”

“No, you go ahead,” Nino says with a sigh. “I’d rather have this review done as soon as possible. I’ll just have one before bed later.”

“Okay,” Ohno says. He drops a peck on Nino’s cheek and heads to their bedroom. “Take your time, I’ll wait up.”

You don’t have to, Nino wants to say but Ohno is already gone. 

He goes to wash his face in the kitchen sink before heading to his game station with his bag in tow. He sets his work on his console and get his tablet ready, and for the next hour, he slowly goes through the material, making separate notes and marks for both possible glitches and further necessary improvement. Nino knows he’s rushing but he manages to work through his folders efficiently. He will need to leave the second check to his team and trust them. He puts extra instructions at the end of his review notes, just to make sure everything will be done correctly. 

Knowing that he’s probably going to be asleep on his feet soon, Nino drags himself to the bathroom and keeps his shower as short as possible. He enters their bedroom to see Ohno indeed waiting up for him. He’s reading a thick book with the bedside light and a serious expression in his face. 

He wants to ask what Ohno is reading, and why he didn’t just leave on the overhead light, but it is already taxing to drag himself to the inviting bed. Ohno turns and straightens up, quickly shutting his book and setting it aside. He scoots to his side of bed and opens the blanket to welcome Nino.

“Light reading?” Nino manages to ask. The bed is already warm with Ohno’s body heat and it’s heavenly. 

“Just some magic stuff,” Ohno says as he drapes the blanket more securely around Nino. “Good night.” He lands short pecks on Nino’s lips and Nino only hums as he shifts once more under the blanket and is out within seconds.

*

Nino certainly doesn’t remember if he plugged his phone into his charger or not last night, but come morning it blares out annoyingly just as usual. He sleepily reaches to his bedside and turns it off, slowly coming to his senses. He shifts slightly, feeling quite rested, and squints his eyes open to see the back of Ohno’s hair against his pillow.

He tries not to jostle the bed, but this morning Ohno doesn’t sleep as deep as Nino has thought. 

“Is’i-it m-morning? 

“Yeah.”

“Stay.” Ohno clings in reflex, his arm reaching out to get a hold of Nino’s waist. “Ten more minutes.”

“I can’t.” Nino really wants to stay but he knows that they will just end up dozing away, and he really needs to go to work so he can have this tomorrow. He kisses Ohno quickly. “Care to remind me whose fault it was that I can’t stay?”

Ohno groans into the pillow before peering up to meet Nino’s eyes. Nino smiles, assuring Ohno that he was only joking. He receives a sleepy smile and finally slides out of bed. 

He’s in the middle of pouring water into the coffee machine when he sees that Ohno’s following him to the kitchen. He looks adorable this morning, Nino smiles at the sight, mussed hair, grumpy pout, and he has just noticed now that Ohno is wearing one of Nino’s old T-shirts. “Coffee’s ready in 5. I’m going to get changed.”

Ohno nods sleepily. “I’ll ready something for us.”

Nino chuckles at Ohno’s slurred reply. “Fix Natsu her breakfast while you’re at it?”

“Sure.”

Nino emerges from the bedroom more than 5 minutes later and has to stop short to see Ohno hunching over the kitchen counter and a set of bento boxes he never knew they had. 

Ohno, looking relatively sharper now, looks up and smiles at him. He points out to the lone steaming cup on the other side. “Your coffee.”

Nino hums his thanks distractedly as he steps closer into the counter. 

Ohno’s attention is back to the bento boxes as he continues to deftly arrange small broccoli pieces into one of the bento boxes next to the neatly arranged white rice and strips of sautéed beef. He even puts some cute wiener sausages on the side of the second box.

He turns to see Natsu is already done with her breakfast and is now looking up to him asking for a pat. Nino reaches down and gives her a head rub before frowning over Ohno. “What is that?”

“Your lunch bento,” Ohno says without looking up. 

“Why would I need a lunch bento?”

Ohno looks up again, his chopsticks hanging in the air, his expression fallen. “Why would you _not_ need a lunch bento?”

“That’s not what I said,” Nino says, except that probably was what he said. But something clicks and all of a sudden he understands what this is all about. “Is this another apology? A magical one, this time?”

“You said you don’t want apologies.”

Nino has to laugh. When Ohno is being stubborn, he really is being stubborn. “If I say I forgive you for Sunday night, could you just stop? I can definitely list other things you can do if you still need to assuage your guilt with something.”

Ohno smiles before once again returning to the boxes to add some last touches. “Maybe. Or maybe I just want to make you bento.”

“Yeah, right,” Nino says with an eye roll. “Natsu is with me today, okay. You can continue your magic stuff and light reading freely.”

Ohno grins widely at him now. 

Nino wants to kiss him because, see, Ohno is not the only one who knows to read him; he could read Ohno just as good. So, Nino goes over the counter and kisses Ohno, slow and sweet. He really needs to go but he wants to make time for this now and properly convey his thanks to Ohno.

At lunchtime, Sho is making a lot fuss by squealing “oh, how cute” over his bento lunch box and nearly shoving Nino aside so he can take picture from few angles and in burst mode. 

Nino can only spare half an hour for lunch and he’s really hungry. “Sho-chan, it’s only rice and beef something something. Stop yourself from making an album about it!”

“But it is made with love,” Sho says as he takes another snap. “Satoshi-kun is so sweet.” 

Nino snorts at that. “You just want a bite.”

Sho turns to him with a grin. “Or two. I won’t say no to one of those cute octopuses.”

“Get your own lunch,” Nino says, sliding the bento out of Sho’s reach. He laughs when Sho rolls his eyes and turns to walk to his office with a grumble. Ohno was absolutely right, why would Nino _not_ need a lunch bento.

That afternoon, just as he makes a turn around the corner of his apartment, his phone rings. He has forgotten to turn it to silent mode before he left the office. He frowns when he sees the name on the caller ID, and tugs Natsu’s leash slightly to let her know that he’s going to stop for a while.

“Jun-kun?”

“Ninomiya-san?” Matsumoto greets him on the other side of the line. “Would this be a good time? I hope I am not interrupting something.”

Matsumoto is always so polite, Nino muses. “You’re not. How can I help you?”

He hears Matsumoto let out a long sigh before he says, “I take it that Ohno-san’s home with you?”

“Yeah.” He hears Matsumoto let out another sigh, this time it sounds like he’s relieved. “Don’t tell me he pulled off the disappearing stunt again?”

Nino can still remember that one time when Ohno suddenly showed up at home. He was so happy with them spending the night together after so long. He didn’t even ask about Ohno’s work, and Ohno didn’t say anything. Matsumoto had come over near midnight in near panic and relief now that he found Ohno. Apparently Ohno simply disappeared and did not give any notice. It was surely a memorable night, with Ohno shouting at Matsumoto, and Nino then shouting at Ohno, and Matsumoto being caught in the middle of their fight. 

“He did submit his request, but he didn’t say how long. I just found out this morning that he requested a full week. I thought he was just taking his usual three days leave to be with you. I just want to make sure.”

“It was a surprise, he said. Which actually worked because all of us were surprised. Is everything okay over there?”

“We’ll manage and do our best. It’s just been a while since he went for a week off.” Matsumoto pauses a while. “I once again apologize for interrupting your, ah, I hope I’m not mistaken, afternoon. The time difference sometimes still confuses me.”

Nino doesn’t even want to know what time of day Matsumoto is now. “It’s okay. I am on my way home from work. It’s also nice to hear from you.”

“Likewise, Ninomiya-san. I can now stop trying to reach his phone. I would rather not deal with Ohno-san being mad at me for meddling into his days off.” 

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of him.” Nino is about to end the conversation when he remembers something. “Oh, I have a question for you.”

“Yes?”

“What coffee do you drink?”

“Coffee?”

“I’ve been told that the coffee at home is not as good as your coffee.” 

Matsumoto laughs over the phone. “Ninomiya-san, my coffee is expensive.”

“Now you’re bragging.”

Matsumoto laughs again. “Tell you what, I just send some over, for you and Ohno-san.”

“Well—” Nino is not going to say not to expensive coffee especially at Matsumoto’s recommendation. He tells him just that. “I wouldn’t say no to that kind offer. Thank you.”

“Very well then.”

He finds Ohno dozing at the couch when he gets home. Is he only going to sleep on the couch all day? When Nino returns from the bathroom, Ohno is still curled in the same position. He kneels next to Ohno and watches him sleep for a while. What a cute face. He reaches out to touch Ohno’s hair—soft and fluffy. He finally stirs cutely and blinks awake at the touches. _Kazu. You’re home_.

Nino’s heart is singing, their vines twining soothingly. Cute, very cute. “I am. And you’re sleeping on the couch.” 

_I finally finished my small project._

“Good for you. I’ve finished my work too, by the way. Have you had dinner?” 

Ohno shakes his head. _Not yet. I cooked stew. Was waiting for you._

“What?” 

_Stew. You don’t want stew?_

Nino laughs, “I’d love to have stew, but you don’t have to wait for me.” 

Ohno only smiles warmly. _Let’s have some then._

Ohno is careful and full of concentration as he serves both of them. Nino just watches in amusement. He doesn’t think that Ohno should be this serious over a plate of stew, but Nino lets him be. Nino has never given a more complicated thought about their living arrangement, content in being the home for Ohno who’s away most of the time, but he could really get used to have Ohno like this, he muses, having someone waiting for him at home. 

At the end of the night, Ohno is again waiting for him under the blanket, only to scoot to his side of bed when Nino’s ready for sleep. Now with no work on the next day, Nino is relaxed and content. He’s been working hard these past two days, pulling extra effort, so he can have this.

Ohno drops a good night kiss on top of his hair. _Sweet dreams, Kazu._

Nino sighs and allows Ohno’s warmth to lull him to sleep.

*

Nino wakes slowly, his right cheek pressed into his warm pillow. It has to be some time mid morning already, but Ohno is still spread out beside him, an arm flung over Nino’s chest as Ohno sleeps on his back. He shifts closer, pressing into Ohno’s side, and places a gentle kiss on Ohno’s warm cheek.

He watches Ohno mumble and sigh sleepily, struggling to be awake, adorable little snuffles coming from him. He lazily moves under the blanket, sitting up slightly and clambering to straddle Ohno’s hips. Resting his hands on Ohno’s chest, he greets him sweetly.

_Ugfh._

Nino chuckles softly, straightening his legs to lie completely on top of Ohno. He doesn’t take a grunt for an answer. He begins to pepper small kisses, nuzzling against Ohno’s neck and dropping little bites. It is not until he feels Ohno’s hand circling his waist tighter that he says again, “G’morning.”

Ohno begins to writhe under him, tightening his grip around Nino, adjusting Nino on top of him. His eyes, still clouded with tendrils of sleep, shine with warmth. His vines hand reaches up to hold Nino’s cheek, and when Nino covers the back of Ohno’s hand with his, he can feel their vines swirling under his skin, tangling with their fingers, rejoicing once again for their closeness.

_I love your morning kisses._

“Mhmm,” Nino hums against Ohno’s collarbone. He’s already tugging Ohno’s shirt down, wanting to feel the slide of their bare skin against each other. But Ohno, apparently more awake than he’s letting on, is content in giving a sweet long kiss that takes all Nino’s breath away. 

Only when Nino whines against his lips, Ohno leans away slightly. _M-more?_

“Yes. I want you.” Nino sighs. He wants Ohno now, like this, when Ohno still fumbles about instead of gracefully moving with ease, when Ohno’s expression is open and soft, when his magic projecting clearer and stronger sends pleasant tingles on Nino’s bare skin. 

But first: “Lock the door. Natsu’s outside.”

Ohno waves his hand—and Nino shudders as he feels surge of powerful magic coursing and vibrating in their embrace—and the slightly ajar door shuts. 

“And now all these layers.”

Ohno chuckles at the breathless order and with another wave of his hand, a slightly milder vibration this time, he rids them all of their clothes.

He watches Ohno slightly blush—as he always does when they are this close—his chest flushing, his neck red from Nino’s earlier bites. And Nino leans down, his hand taking hold of Ohno’s soft hair, his hips grinding forward, to whisper against his ears. “And now get started.”

He leans back to breathe, looking down at Ohno splaying on their bed with a shy little smile but a hard cock poking into him in impatience. He expects Ohno to summon lube from their drawer when he sees Ohno only needs to reach under his pillow and find it. 

“Oh my god.” Nino smacks him on the chest. “I can’t believe you.”

Ohno’s chuckle shakes them both, but Nino can only sigh when he feels Ohno’s hand on his ass, beginning to press in his fingertip. _Kazu._ Nino has to close his eyes when Ohno doesn’t stop, wet finger sliding into him. _You’re so warm._ Ohno is always patient with Nino and this morning is no exception. He slowly works in another, coaxing soft moans and pleasured sighs from Nino. He stretches his fingers out and cups Nino’s ass with his other hand, groping at him as he works his fingers, twisting until Nino’s body twitches against his will. 

Nino grabs the lube and when he has enough on his hand, he reaches down to touch Ohno. 

_F-fuck._

He’s about to laugh when Ohno’s fingers move again. And Nino fists Ohno faster in retaliation, knowing that he is already sensitive and so ready. 

_Just go slow. F-fuck, Kazu._

“I know,” Nino mumbles as he presses down a touch. His thighs are spread wide, his hands clutching on Ohno’s hair, and he sinks down another touch, biting his lip and waiting a moment before going down again. It is almost too much, feeling his body slowly beginning to give way and open up. It’s been so long since he felt Ohno entirely. 

_Alright?_

Nino nods with a huff, settling on Ohno’s lap with his cock up inside. It feels amazing, and in a moment like this there’s nothing else he wants. Ohno starts to roll his hips up gently and Nino moans, blinking down at him with a smile. “And now fuck me.”

Nino jerks in surprise when Ohno grips him tightly and rolls their bodies on the bed without pulling out of him. It is so hot every time Ohno openly displays his strength and this is no exception. He reaches up to frame Ohno’s cheek with his vine hand and winds his other arm around Ohno’s neck. 

Ohno surges forward, his face already flushed with sweat, pressing deeper into Nino, and kisses him wet on the mouth. _You feel so good._

Nino sighs into the kiss and pushes back, clutching at Ohno and gasping and whining each time Ohno lunged into him, allowing Ohno to thrust into him without letting up.

Nino wants Ohno so much now, Ohno who cannot even form words out of his mouth that he can only reach Nino with his mind. Ohno who simply takes Nino like he wants to, like he needs to.

So, he presses his thighs tighter on Ohno’s waist, squeezing at his body and encouraging him to start thrusting harder. There’s no way else to go but faster, and Ohno takes what as he gives shorter thrusts now, his eyes fixed on the sight of Nino under him, his senses tuned into every breathy sound Nino’s making with each pull.

 _Close._ Ohno slides a hand down to caress Nino’s smooth leg while his other hand slides down his smooth stomach, and at the next moment wrapping around his cock with a tight grip.

“Oh, fuck,” Nino gasp, his hips rolling in tight little motions. His breathing quickens as little whimpers begin to escape his mouth. His thighs tremble as he tenses and grips at Ohno desperately. His arm around Ohno’s neck holds on tighter, gripping harder as he shivers and hides his flushed face against Ohno’s neck.

“Please,” he breathes his plea. He’s so close. 

_S’ok. Just let go._

And Nino does, shivering as he comes, trembling as his fingers dig into Ohno’s nape. 

Ohno‘s grip tightens, his hips not stopping with only his pleasure in mind. _Kazu—_ Ohno grinds one last time into Nino before shallowly thrusting and riding his orgasm.

Ohno’s weight is solid on top of him but Nino keeps holding Ohno close for a while longer. He hears Ohno’s labored breathing next to his ears. He wants to slide his tired legs back to bed but Ohno doesn’t seem to want to move, so he waits, his hand travelling up to start playing with the tips of Ohno’s sweaty hair. 

_Just give me a minute._ And it’s another minute until Ohno, still panting, begins to gently pull out. He gives a comforting massage to the back of Nino’s thighs when he sets them back to bed. 

Nino sighs and closes his eyes when Ohno rolls off him and lands next to him, still pressed close, with a huff. He allows himself to bask in the their closeness, being absolutely content in being a filthy sweaty fucked out tangle of loose limbs this morning.

“And now we’re staying in bed all day.”

Ohno laughs breathlessly next to him. His hand reaches out to find Nino’s, and when he does he sets their joined hands over the center of Nino’s still heaving chest. _Anything you want._

*

The next three days rolls in the same fashion.

Nino claims he doesn’t want to look at any screens at all for two days straight, but with Natsu on his lap, he curls comfortably against Ohno as they watch some ridiculous old Japanese comedy films after lunch. They take afternoon walks with Natsu and sit at a park bench with some fresh melonpan. They go to the ramen shop again one night because Ohno catches Aiba’s text telling Nino that the shop now offers an autumn special. Nino shows off his new curry recipe one night and Ohno eats so much—“It’s very delicious, I need to have seconds”—he can barely move himself off the chair afterward. 

On the morning of their last day off, a bright and sunny Sunday, Nino simply says, “I need to game.” And Ohno stays with him almost all day, lounging on the couch with Natsu in his hold, content with being close to Nino. He plays with his phone, installs a new gourmet app, and they end up having delivery from a Chinese place Ohno finds in the app for lunch. 

On the night of their last day off, Ohno has spent the whole afternoon giving his best effort to recreate his mother’s nikujaga before asking Nino to sit down on the couch with him before dinner. 

Nino wants to reach out, feeling some nervousness radiating from Ohno. What could it be? Why is his man so nervous all of a sudden? Is he going to talk about what he has been hiding from Nino since he got home, Nino wonders. He takes Ohno’s offered hand and sits down with their joined hand between them. Natsu settles near their feet, and Ohno begins.

“So, two things.”

Nino only nods. 

“They finally approved my transfer request and address update. Our home will be officially listed as my residence and my future assignments would take the location into consideration. It’s not a solid promise but I can say that I will be around more from now on.”

Nino smiles now, because he knows Ohno is making his explanation a little bit blander than what it really is. “You got promoted?”

“Yeah. Isn’t that cool?”

“Very cool,” Nino says. He leans forward to give Ohno a small peck on the corner of his lips. “Congratulations.”

Ohno grins widely, slight embarrassment making his cheeks flush. 

“Are we going to get owls dropping by now? Like how it is at your parents’ house?” Nino asks. At the mention of the word _owl_ , Natsu lets out a bark. “She’s going to love that I think.” 

“The transfer will not be effective until next month. I guess we can enjoy some peace before that.”

Nino nods again, waiting for Ohno’s second thing.

“Ah, the second one is a bit— I need to—“ Ohno stutters a bit, tugging their joined hands several times “Oh, I can actually—“ 

Nino chuckles to see this display of rare awkwardness from Ohno. He watches Ohno murmuring something and in the next moment, a neat small box flown into his hand. 

“Oh, present.”

Ohno smiles nervously. “I made this with you in mind.”

Nino lets Ohno use his magic to have the box opened. When the box lands between them, Ohno reaches to take the contents out. 

It’s an ugly brown mug.

“This is a bronze drinking glass,” Ohno says, smiling when he sees Nino is frowning suspiciously over the glass. “They say bronze has excellent temperature conductivity. It will keep your drink fresh.” 

Nino has to swallow before he nods, hiding his bitten lips in the crook of his elbow. So Ohno made this? From scratch. With him in mind?

“And then I charmed it,” Ohno continues. “This will endlessly refills itself until you say otherwise. You can keep it close by as you game or work and always have a drink nearby.”

It’s courting gift, Nino belatedly realizes. He remembers his mother telling him about the old tradition, that one will present a courting gift to their partner to emphasize their bond and to promise the eternity of the tangling union of vines. Courting gifts take form of a symbolic object uniquely created or configured for the recipient’s personality. 

He had thought it was just some old tradition that no one does anymore. Apparently, Ohno thinks otherwise, and here he is presenting Nino with his courting gift.

Nino feels a single tear falling down his cheek.

Ohno now meets his gaze, his eyes also shining with tears. “They also say bronze only becomes harder and stronger after it's continually hammered down. And somehow—” Ohno has to pause to take a few deep breaths, “—it reminds me of you. I have never met a person as strong as you. And that I am yours and you’re mine, I can’t even begin—“

Nino clutches Ohno’s hand in his hold, hard, his tears now falling freely down his face. Their vines are slithering wildly on their wrists and palms, with overwhelming twined emotion, with tangled bittersweet history, and with anchored incongruity in their symmetry.

“Kazu, I—”

Nino knows. He just knows what Ohno is going to say next. So, he stops him. “No.”

Ohno stares in confusion, utterly surprised by Nino’s strong reaction. 

“No,” Nino says again, softer this time. “You said two things. You had said your two things.”

“But I—“

Nino scoots forward slightly, practically into Ohno’s lap, and says, “Let me say it.”

Ohno sighs heavily but he accepts Nino’s request. He pulls Nino snuggly into his lap, one strong hand holding Nino in place, and smiles when he feels Natsu now also shifting to lean into him. “Make it quick. I really want to kiss you.”

This time it’s Nino who can only stare into Ohno’s face, his pouting lips, his damp eyes. This is something he had not expected. And knowing that Ohno wants this so much that he went as far as performing an old tradition for Nino impresses him beyond words.

He gives Ohno’s hair a gentle stroke. “This is what you’ve been doing behind my back for a week?”

Ohno rolls his eyes with a smile. “I forgot to carve your name on the bottom. Had to read up and use magic because I left my tools at my office.”

Nino sighs and leans forward to press his forehead against Ohno, to settle their joined hands between their pressed chests. He really loves this man, and apparently this man loves him just as much. “You are so silly.”

Ohno groans with fond exasperation, and just kisses him. 

Nino feels Ohno’s soft lips and their tears, their fastened bond twined and their breaths mingled. He knows a new sense of peace settling within him, together. _His kind and strong man._

“Ask me, Kazu.”

Nino sighs. Now here comes the hard part. When he asked Ohno to let him say this, he had thought it would be easy. But now with Ohno staring at him intensely, brilliant and open love in his eyes, Nino finds himself being nervous. 

“The answer is yes. Now ask me.”

Nino tries to push Ohno’s away lightly. He must know how embarrassing this is for Nino but Nino asked for it and now Ohno is waiting for him. Nino tries to wriggle in Ohno’s hold, but Ohno is having none of it, only tightening his hold around Nino and keeping their bodies pressed close. 

Eyes looking straight into Nino’s, silently telling Nino that he will accept nothing less than Nino asking him and until then he is going to keep Nino close and safe, Ohno says again. “Ask me, Kazu. Properly.” 

“Will you marry me?” 

Ohno beams, his entire face radiating with fondness and love, only for him. And Nino wants to see that smile forever and is willing to do anything to see that smile stay on Ohno’s face. He must do this properly, for the joy and bitterness of life they’ve been through, for the bond they share, and for the future they are going to share. 

So, he says it again. Properly. “Will you marry me, Satoshi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> Some references for being the sources of inspiration for this fic—only done from memory so my apology if some details were a bit off.
> 
> In order of appearance:  
> \- Nino has countlessly recalled their first meeting with Ohno staring at him while picking his nose.  
> \- Nino had a dog named Haru—there’s a photo of kid!Nino with her from a magazine interview, or was it a variety, memory fails me. Natsu naturally comes after Haru—and if, and only **if** , this had continuation the full circle would have included more shiba inu cuteness named Aki and Snow. :D  
> \- Ohno’s drawing is one of my favorite things in life so I had to include Ohno and his teenage Dragon Ball fixation. Also, Ohno and his fancy pens <3!  
> \- the lazy man sketches is Ohno’s drawing for a _para para_ manga he drew on one Shiyagare segment few years ago.  
> \- Ohno’s Kyoto days with his long hair <3! I remember vaguely the story of Ohno calling Nino from Kyoto and then falling asleep mid-call retold in recent variety show—or maybe it was from a magazine interview long ago.  
> \- The intricate circles drawing on their wrist was based on Ohno’s collab with Kusama Yayoi-Sensei for 24Hour TV in 2013.  
> -Nino’s terrible mole drawing was from an early D no Arashi episode—where they all drew one before the infamous Ohmiya mogura project.  
> \- The story of “I love you” call in the middle of the night was told by Nino in a 2007 Utaban ep.  
> \- Jun did take a photo of Ohno with his bang down on Hatenai PV making—I just used that further and had him sent that photo to Nino. Also, I included Jun’s habit to ask “is it okay for you to speak now” when he made phone calls, told by Nino.  
> \- I took the opportunity to include Sho and his love for benishouga on a gyuudon and a reference to the sweet club with Aiba <3  
> \- the ugly bronze mug is from a 2015 Shiyagare ep where Ohno made Nino a cup for his birthday.


	3. timestamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially did not have any plan to revisit this universe but my Nino timestamp project happened and it reminded me that this fic was supposed to have a side pairing. I wanted to add Sakurai Sho/Matsumoto Jun relationship tag, but they don’t deserve that slash yet here, so only on the notes. :)
> 
> This chapter is a true self-indulgence. It started as a simple short timestamp plan based on sweets club, then [cute Mitsuya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdSBev-oxrI) [Cider CMs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9uPkxg5owlI) gave the perfect visual. There’s a trace of fond memory from Arashi Kai. At the end, I gave up trying to write off anything. This is a Nino’s home birthday party scene, in which Aiba brought booze, Nino wears blue bathrobe, Ohno played with Natsu, and Sho Jun finally meet, another thematic nod to my [ very first Nino fic ever years ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481328). Writing you has always been a wonderful experience—and to finally gone full circle is heartwarming, Ninomi <3
> 
> .

Ohno grumbles as he slowly stirs the pan on the stove with a frown. _This is not a good idea._

“This is _your_ idea.” Nino says, cheerfully reminding Ohno. He has been amused all morning, watching Ohno moving around the kitchen from over the counter with Natsu on his lap. He can tell that Ohno is currently glaring at the curry roux, and the image is actually cute. “It will be fun, just like you’re having fun with your curry now.”

_Well, you did say you want curry udon today._

“And if you said now I’d have told Sho-chan about it I’m sure he’s going to bring some of Tokyo finest curry.”

 _My curry is Tokyo finest curry. You’re getting mine._ “It’s a special day after all.”

Nino chuckles at the grumpy tone, shifting Natsu on his lap. 

Ohno moves on to get some spices from the rack, huffing now. He’s all talk, Nino knows. Ohno is actually rather excited to have their friends over today; he was the one who was first against the idea but he was also the one who dragged Nino to the supermarket yesterday because, Ohno’s word not Nino’s, he needs to make the best curry.

It’s not like they are inviting the whole block, but it starts to seem like that, judging from how Ohno really gets into the mood and focuses on the tasks at hand. 

Which reminds Nino that it’s almost time for lunch madness to start and he’s just finished his bath. Natsu wiggles in his hold, and in the next moment their intercom beeps.

Ohno whips his head so fast toward the clock and frowns. _It’s not even 11 yet. That couldn’t be Matsujun. He’s always on time, never too early._

“That’d be Aiba-chan. Who else would be this early for lunch.”

_Could you—_

“Yeah, I got it,” Nino says, already setting Natsu on the floor and walking to the front door with Natsu hot on his heels. “You are suspiciously excited for this, huh?”

Natsu barks, once, twice, before greeting Aiba with a full body shudder when Nino opens the door. 

“Hello!” Aiba says, immediately bending down, smiling at Natsu and giving her an equally enthusiastic head pat. He has two large bags with him, and Nino doesn’t even want to know what they are. “I miss you too, Natsu-chan! It’s been a long while, and your Nino-chan has been avoiding my phone calls, so it’s all on him.”

Natsu squirms excitedly under Aiba’s hand, and Nino only rolls his eyes. They are still at the door. “If you want to complain—and make yourself useful, could you please step inside before there’s complaints from the neighbors?”

“No problem. I got you the best udon in town. I also bring cold beers and more snacks for us all, by the way,” Aiba says, giving Natsu a few more head pat before walking inside. “It smells really good in here!”

Nino doesn’t bother to roll his eyes again, he just picks up Aiba’s abandoned bags—quite heavy, really just how much food Aiba thought they need this afternoon; and from the look of it he must have packed some nice treats for Natsu, that’s must be the reason she was excited to greet Aiba. He turns to the kitchen and sees that Aiba has already found Ohno and joined him immediately in front of the stove.

“The curry smells super delicious, Oh-chan!” 

Ohno grins proudly, giving a slight glance to Nino along with a smirk and: _See, Aiba-chan agrees that it’s the finest._

“He hasn’t even tasted it yet,” Nino says with an eye roll before turning to Aiba. “And just what did you bring along? Your entire fridge content?”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Aiba brightens, stepping away from the kitchen to take his bags from Nino. “The udon comes in boxes, since it’s all about quality. It’s all ready to go so we can just plate them, or bowl them to be precise.”

“And for Natsu?”

Natsu who’s been watching the exchange eagerly now is at full attention.

“You’ll get your snack, don’t worry,” Nino says with a chuckle as he scoops Natsu into his arms. “Let’s just take those to the living room then? That's where we’re all going to end up anyway.”

Aiba nods. “Sounds good. We’re going to get set up, Oh-chan.”

“Okay,” Ohno says, without even turning away from his curry. Seriously, nothing comes between this man and his curry, more especially his special curry. Nino can see Ohno has closed his eyes when he mumbles, “The finest, the finest.”

Chuckling over Aiba’s comment of how Ohno is going to spell the curry, Nino walks to their living room. He has done his part, clearing the living room table and stashing most of his game consoles away. He takes a seat at the end of their long couch, settling lazily Natsu on his lap, and smiles a tad too sweetly at Aiba. “Have at it, Aiba-chan.”

“You can actually pretend you’re helping out at least,” Aiba says. He begins to pull out box after box from his bag and arranges them on the table. 

“Why should I? You all are doing great,” Nino says, grinning at Natsu. “Right?”

When Natsu softly barks in what seems like an agreement, Aiba only huffs. “Lucky you Oh-chan called ahead and said he’s making curry. I’d have brought some sushi takeout instead of these special udon.”

“I didn’t even know he’s going to have curry till this morning. Good thing I told Sho-chan to bring some fried stuff.”

“I hope he brings some katsu. It’d go well with the curry,” Aiba says absently as he begins peeling plastic wrappers and setting the plates on the table. “Should I bring the drinks here?”

“Sure. You can—”

The bell rings.

“— Well, I’d love to help but there’s someone at the door.”

Aiba laughs as Nino quickly stands and goes to answer the door. “You know where everything is.” Natsu once again follows him, definitely excited in having people around this afternoon. Ohno pipes from the kitchen: _It must be Matsujun._

“I know, I got it. Oh, hello,” Nino says, beaming at the sight he found when he opens the door. This is rather unexpected. “It’s very nice to see you two.”

Sho is holding a large box of food with one of his large backpack straps threatening to slide off his shoulder while Matsumoto, next to Sho, shifts on his feet, shuffling the paper bags he’s carrying, before bowing slightly in greeting. “Good afternoon, Ninomiya-san.”

“We share an elevator,” Sho says. “I didn’t know he was going to your place too.”

“Well, he certainly is,” Nino says. “Good afternoon to you, Jun-kun. I see you’ve met my workmate already.”

Matsumoto only turns and bows slightly to Sho, causing Sho to blink in confusion before he catches up. “Oh, I should’ve guessed. You’re Satoshi-kun’s partner. I’m Sho.”

“Nice to meet you, Sho-san. I’m Matsumoto.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize or recognize you earlier.” Sho says, and now Nino can see the faint blush on his cheeks. “And thank you for helping me at the elevator just now.”

Matsumoto only bows again, more awkwardly now.

Interesting.

Natsu’s soft bark reminds Nino that they are still at the door and there will be time to know more about this, so he steps aside and says to Sho, “Come right in then. Aiba-chan is already unpacking his udon.”

“Udon? Oh, but you told me to bring some katsu,” Sho says, stepping into the entryway and heading straight to the living room quickly after he greets Natsu and puts on his guest slippers.

“Satoshi is making curry,” Nino says when he sees Matsumoto still lingering by the entryway. 

“It smells really good in here,” he says with a smile to Nino. “Thank you very much for inviting me, Ninomiya-san.”

“That’s on him.”

Matsumoto laughs this time, his eyes twinkling with delight. “I’m sure it’s on you. Ohno-san wouldn’t—”

“Well, he should. You’re a friend. And this is all his idea,” Nino says before lowering his voice and stepping closer to Matsumoto. “How is he, by the way? Is he doing okay with the transfer?” 

Matsumoto nods, with a small smile. It’s not often for Nino to ask him directly about Ohno but they often share the same worry for Ohno for the stubborn man that he is. “He’s doing okay. We’ve finalized some of the new arrangements at the new office and, let’s just say, we’re adapting to Tokyo.”

“Okay, that’s good to hear. He’s been grumpy lately, but I guess it’s the transfer stuff he has to deal at work.”

“Nothing serious, though, Ninomiya-san. I can assure you that.”

Nino hums with a nod. “Good enough. I trust you to keep him in your care.”

“I will do my very best.”

Matsumoto is always so polite, Nino wants to say but there’s another question he wants to ask before they join the revelry. “Also, you met Sho-chan.”

“Your workmate is— Uhm. Yeah. He seems like a nice man.”

At the faint flush over Matsumoto’s face, Nino chuckles. He is going to need to get Ohno on board, but he likes what he’s seeing now. “He’s going to ask for your number.”

Jun raised his perfect eyebrows. “Oh. Is he?”

“Trust me, I know him. Give it a week as you wait for his call. Although I don’t think he’d last longer than a few days. Would it be okay for me to give your number to him if he asks? I just want to ask first, just in case you’re not interested.”

Jun shifts on his feet, looking at Nino with slight confusion. But at least he knows he can be honest with him. “Well I think I may be.”

“If he’s being stubborn I’m just going to give his number to you and then you can surprise him.”

Matsumoto blinks at Nino’s direct suggestion. “I really don’t know what to say to that right now, Ninomiya-san.”

“That’s okay. You have all afternoon and if you ever change your mind, just let me know,” Nino says. “Now, what do you have for us in that bag?”

Matsumoto looks down at the bag he’s carrying. “A fruitcake. I didn’t know what to bring but since Ohno-san has been staring at that one fruitcake website for the past month, I figure this might be a good choice.” 

“Then it’d be the best choice,” Nino says with a nod. “Let’s get that chilled.”

Natsu, though, is now staring up at Matsumoto with curiosity—at the man who’s been talking to Nino in soft voices—before sniffing his boots and letting out a soft bark. 

“And this must be Natsu,” Matsumoto says as he—surprising Nino entirely—bends down before kneeling on the floor to offer Natsu to sniff his knuckles. “Hello. I’ve only seen you in pictures but you’re so much cuter.”

Natsu wags her tail at Matsumoto’s croon before leaning against Matsumoto’s hand as he gives her rubs behind his ears carefully. Charmed might be the word, and Matsumoto looks up to smile again at Nino before giving all his attention to Natsu. “She’s so nice. Cute dogs are never nice to me.”

“Natsu is more than just a cute dog, right?” Nino says as he gives a pat on Natsu’s butt. He takes Matsumoto’s paper bags—forgotten over his enthusiasm to greet Natsu—and walks inside. He’ll let Natsu calm Matsumoto now, knowing that once Ohno is coming to the table Matsumoto will get nervous again. “We’ll be in the living room, Jun-kun.”

The only answer that’s coming was Natsu soft woof and Matsumoto’s chuckles; they’ll be fine there for a while. He returns to the kitchen, finding Ohno now smiling wide with pride with a spoon on his hand, declaring: “It’s good.”

“I’m sure of it,” Nino says, going straight to put Matsumoto’s cake boxes in the fridge. “Everyone’s here and Jun-kun brought fruitcake. Natsu’s with him now.”

“Oh.”

“Sho-chan likes him,” Nino says as he straightens up. He steps into Ohno’s space, pressing onto his back and settling his chin on Ohno’s shoulder. “And I think he likes Sho-chan, too.”

“ _Oh_.”

When Nino laughs he’s jostling Ohno a little bit. “Yeah. And he’s already nervous about being here. Be nice to him, okay.”

Ohno only pouts in reply. “You’re already nice to Matsujun.”

“And you should too.” Nino gives Ohno a soft peck on the cheek. “He’s not only your partner, he’s also our friend.”

Ohno huffs. “I know.”

Natsu strolls into the kitchen nudging Ohno’s leg with her head before asking for a rub. 

“I heard you’re cozying up with my partner. What’s that about?” Ohno picks her up and nuzzles into her soft coat. Natsu licks Ohno’s nose in answer, prompting Ohno to squint at her. “You always side with Kazu. But I’ll let that go just this once, Natsu-chan. I’ll be nice. But you will be missing out how cute Matsujun usually is whenever he’s nervous around me.”

“Get out there. I’ll bring your curry over.” Nino rolls his eyes, giving a soft smack on Ohno’s butt. 

In the living room, they find everyone on their seat—Sho is sitting next to Aiba, which means that Matsumoto is seated next to him. 

Interesting. 

Nino sets to sit next to Matsumoto, since Ohno of course will want to sit next to Aiba; Natsu could be near between them.

“It’s about time.” Aiba welcomes them enthusiastically. He turns to hand Sho the cutlery box. “Sho-chan, here, take this. And pass that to Matsujun, Nino.”

At the mention of his name Matsumoto quickly turns to Nino, hands reaching out to put the curry pan on the side of the table before he realizes that there’s no more empty space at the table.

“Wait, Ninomiya-san, let me just—” And Matsumoto just swiftly calls his wand into his hand, with a quick swish and spurt of sparkles rearranging the plates and adding more surface to the living room table. “Okay, that should do.”

Sho is gasping with amazement at the sight. “That is so cool.” 

Ohno elbows Sho, and rolls his eyes at Matsumoto. “Show off.”

Matsumoto slightly flushes at the remark, and nods at Sho with a small smile. “Ohno-san of course is even more skillful at magic compared to me.”

“Really?” Sho is still staring at Matsumoto who’s now arranging some plates so Nino could settle the tray down. “The last time I saw Satoshi-kun’s magic was that compass spell that time we were lost around Shibuya.

Ohno groans. “That was because you couldn’t figure out your phone GPS.”

Sho elbows Ohno back. “I asked for your help and you couldn’t figure it out either.”

“Hence the compass spells. That was pretty cool,” Ohno huffs, taking an offered bowl from Nino, and refuses to say anything more.

“Here,” Aiba says, passing a bowl to Nino—the last since everyone has theirs already. “Or do you want to get dressed first?”

“Dressed?” Nino looks down and frowns. “I’m already dressed, thank you very much.”

“Ninomiya-san, you’re only wearing a bathrobe,” Matsumoto helpfully points out.

“I’m aware,” Nino says. “But Aiba-chan came early and now I’m starving. You all can blame him for my fashion choice. Pass me Sho-chan’s tempura, will you?”

Matsumoto chuckles softly while Aiba who’s more or less used to Nino’s antic only mutters, “Forget I asked. And that plate is within your reach, you can get it yourself.”

“Aiba-chan—”

Ohno reaches out and sets the plate in front of Nino. The vines around his left wrist slithers toward his fingertips, reaching out, and finds Nino’s. _Here you go._

“You’re the coolest,” Nino says, meaning it—Ohno just is. He doesn’t have to turn to see Ohno’s small smug smile, he feels the warmth of it on their vines. 

With the large windows open, summer afternoon seems to be passing by quickly; it is already past lunchtime and for a while silence falls in the living room. Natsu settles next to Nino with her best behavior today; she definitely deserves extra snacks later. 

Aiba then says: “Oh-chan, tell us some news from the magick world.”

“Everything is also bad news in the magick world, Aiba-chan,” Ohno says with his mouth still half full. 

That pulls out a snort out of Matsumoto and a chuckle out of Sho. Nino already knows that that answer will only fuel Aiba’s curiosity even more.

“It can’t be. At least something hot must be happening. You guys do some fire spell, that’d definitely burn,” Aiba says, chuckling at his own joke.

And because Ohno is easily amused, especially by Aiba—and that he knows Matsumoto is right there, he says. “Haven’t burned anyone lately though. It’s all Matsujun’s doing.”

“Oh?” Sho turns to Matsumoto with a glint of excitement in his eyes. “Really?”

“Ohno-san. We’re not supposed to talk about work with civilians.” Matsumoto rolls his eyes—something that Nino never saw him doing around them—but he still gets the joke and then says, “I don’t smite people that often though.”

Nino laughs, mostly because of how deadpan Matsumoto said it and how large Sho’s eyes become at the joke.

“Matsujun, I can’t even tell if that’s true or if you’re making it up with Oh-chan.” Aiba already knows that he’d probably get next to nothing from Matsumoto—since he never get any gossip from Ohno even after all this time. “You both are no fun.”

When lunch is over, Ohno and Aiba go back to the kitchen excited to finally be able to have the fruitcake for dessert. Matsumoto trails along, saying he’s going to help them with serving and leaving Nino and Sho at the table with setting the dishes away.

Nino doesn’t miss the way Sho’s eyes follow Matsumoto as he walks away. “Sho-chan, you’ve been staring. The whole time.”

“He’s— He’s just so beautiful. And he is a wizard like Satoshi-kun, right? Do you think he puts charms or some sort? I mean he’s charming.”

Nino snorts. “That’s just low. And you know I’m gonna use it against you later at work and you still say that.”

“Well if he does, I want him to know that it’s working, and you’re going to tease me anyway. Maybe having you tease me will be worth it.”

“I would like to know your intentions.” Ohno suddenly appears behind them, latching to Nino’s back as he stares at Sho. 

A quick check and Nino sees that Matsumoto and Aiba are still in the kitchen. Still, Ohno is exaggerating. Nino elbows Ohno as he reminds him: “Satoshi, you’re not his parents!” 

“He’s my partner. Of course, I want the best for him,” Ohno says with a serious glare.

That sets Sho shifting in his seat, his hand clutching to the stack of dishes he was holding “I— I just want to talk to him more. For now.”

“Really? Only talking?” 

“Sho-chan, we could need your help now please,” Aiba’s voice rings from the kitchen. 

With an apparent relief, Sho quickly makes his escape and heads to the kitchen.

“There he goes. What are they even doing in our kitchen? They’re taking too long for only a cake” Ohno lets out a loud sigh, before he realizes something. “Since we’re talking about Sho-kun, do you think Matsujun is going to start having heart eyes at work now?” 

“Well, Sho-chan won’t be able to shut up about Jun-kun on Monday. So we just need to deal with that.” Nino says with a grin. His vines are reaching toward Ohno now, and for a short quiet moment they just sit there waiting for their friends to join them again. “This is nice. Thank you.”

Ohno only hums. “We still have some more up our sleeves.”

“Huh?”

At the same moment, Aiba, with Matsumoto on his side, walks into the living room carrying a fruitcake with some colorful tall lit candles on it. “Happy birthday to you~”

Picking up immediately, Nino sighs. “Oh my god, please don’t start singing.” 

“To you~” Sho singsongs as he walks closer.

Nino peeks from the hook of his elbow—where he’s been hiding his face since Ohno still twines his hand and refuses to let go—and sees Aiba’s wide grin, the grin of a mastermind he is sure. And Matsumoto is smiling brightly next to him—meaning that he didn’t bring the fruitcake, the one that has all the candles now, just because he knows Ohno likes it; it was for him. And Sho, the happy accomplice, beaming behind them; Nino has spent the week working side by side with him and he didn’t even let anything slip—they are going to talk later. 

Nino can feel his face redden, but he’ll be damned if he lost it for these fools of friends. “You know, this is a party for this guy, and that cake is supposed to be dessert.”

“Aiba-san said you would prefer something that’s not too heavy. And Ohno-san did stare at that one fruitcake website for the past months, so I figured it’d be the best choice,” Matsumoto says, still with his smile. He waves his wand and clears up the mess that still litters the table so Aiba can set down the cake. “Happy birthday, Ninomiya-san.”

Sho sets a few small plates for the cake and lets Natsu hop into his lap to see what’s happening above the table. “She’s also in this, if you must know. The best partner in keeping a secret from your friend. Happy birthday, Nino.” 

Natsu’s ears flick cutely—and Nino has no choice but to forgive her. 

But the most traitorous of them all, the love of his life, is tugging their joined hand with the biggest sappy smile over his face. _Happy birthday, Kazu._

Nino tries to tug his hand from Ohno's strong grip, but he only managed to pull it slightly. “You were the one who said this is not a good idea.”

“The transfer celebration party is not a good idea. Your birthday party on the other hand is the best idea. Now blow the candles,” Ohno says.

“Oh shut up.” Nino rolls his eyes but just to be done with it he quickly blows the candle and reddens more over the cheers after. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome, and okay, Sho-chan, it’s cake time!” Aiba says, already sliding the cake toward him and beginning to cut some sizable chunks. “This looks so delicious, Matsujun. Excellent choice as always.”

Nino turns to find Ohno still smiling at him. “ _You_ thought of all this?”

_I really did, you know. Aiba-chan was excited with the idea. Sho-kun was in charge to distract you at work, and Matsujun’s help with the cake—just as you figured out just now._

“You think you’re sleek.”

_Well, you didn’t make it easy. I had to grumble and pretend that this was not a good idea._

There’s a slight commotion next to them: Aiba trying to scoop the chunks, and Sho panicking with the plates and demanding more kiwi slices on his cut as he balances Natsu on his lap while Matsumoto trying to prevent Aiba from demolishing the whole cake before they even cut a good slice for Nino and Ohno, and Nino’s vines twined with Ohno all in a good afternoon.

“Okay, this is really nice.”

_Yeah, but one I don’t think I want to repeat soon. I want my weekend with you._

“And you’ll have it.” 

No more painful pull of vines when they are apart. No more empty bedside at night. No more limited time just to be together. They have their friends. They have Natsu. And they have each other close now. Their vines delight in and rejoice for them.

*

Aiba steps into the kitchen, back from the bathroom, to find Nino and Ohno huddled close. He joins them, leaning closer to get the same view. “What are you two doing? What are you spying on?” And at the sight of Sho and Matsumoto side by side talking by the open large windows, understanding dawns on him. “Oh. Are we setting them up now?”

Nino answers in a soft conspiratorial voice. “I think they do just fine on their own, but just in case—let’s keep our eyes on them, Aiba-chan.”

“Roger that,” Aiba says with a nod. “Now that Sho-chan is occupied we can actually finish that amazing cake Matsujun brought, don’t you think Oh-chan.”

“That’s a great idea,” Ohno says, brightening up. “Let me grab more beer and then let’s do just that.”

When Aiba and Ohno tries to contain their excited giggles as they tiptoe to the fridge, Natsu leans closer and gives Nino a nudge. He turns to her with a smile. “Let’s stay here for a while longer, okay. They’re busy with each other. May I offer you more treats?” And at Natsu soft bark, Nino digs into his pocket for the snack packet and decides to give Natsu the rest of the treat Aiba brought; she really deserves it. “Here you go.”

As he absently pets Natsu’s soft coat, Nino softly smiles. This _is_ a good idea.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another timestamp from this universe, focusing on 💛 and 💚 is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755662/chapters/59854096) ; part of my timestamp drabbles set.
> 
> ~and with this I’m wrapping up June (on the second week of July :D)! Thank you for reading any of my silly Nino projects this year; I really miss writing all of them in one scene and it was fun revisiting this universe. I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom) if you're up for fic talk <3


End file.
